Whackybiscuit's Summer of Fun
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Passions heat up as the temperature rises in this summer holiday special! Ichigo and his cohorts get hot and heavy in this series of one-shots!
1. Fun with the Healer

Whackybiscuit's Summer of Fun

 **A.N.: This is a series of one-shots that I figured I'd do to get us in the summer spirit…especially since it helps me not to think about the heat. Seriously, as I'm writing this I feel like I'm about to melt here since my family apparently doesn't believe in AC….  
A.A.N.: This chapter is based off part of a doujin called **_**Work & Sex.**_ **  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! IchigoXUnohana!**

 _Fun with the Healer_

 _ **During Ichigo's summer vacation….  
**_ **Karakura Beach**

Ichigo sat on the warm sands, feeling the kiss of the sun on his shoulders as his friends spent their day in the sun. As part of their summer vacation, Ichigo and his classmates decided to spend the day at the beach together. However, much to Ichigo's surprise, they were joined by a few friends.

"Wow," Rukia said, clad in a small bikini she and Orihime had picked out the day before. "The beach is always so beautiful." She looked down at her friend sitting on a towel and scowled. "You're not gonna swim, Ichigo?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nah," Ichigo shook his head while rubbing his arms with sunscreen. "Every time I get in the water, something happens. Last year I got stung by a jellyfish. The year before Keigo tried to prank me and ended up making me have to save him from drowning. And the year after that…" Ichigo merely shrugged. "You get the picture."

A certain redheaded lieutenant walked up from behind, a towel draped around his shoulders as he set his bag down. "Ah, c'mon, Ichigo! Don't be such a stick in the mud." He walked over to Rukia and put his arm around her. "And why'd you come alone anyway?" He noticed Keigo, Mizuiro, Mahana, Michiru and Tatsuki along with several other people from Ichigo's class splashing about in the water but noticed several people were missing. "Where are Orihime, Uryu and Chad?" he asked out of curiosity.

As Ichigo started to apply sunscreen to his legs, he heard footsteps behind him but merely assumed it was another of his classmates and dismissed it. "Orihime couldn't get the day off from her job at the bakery. Uryu's busy being a bookworm and Chad's working out at the gym. It's just me."

"How unfortunate," came a voice from behind him. "It's such a lovely day to be spent working."

When Ichigo turned around, he saw Captain Unohana walking towards him. She was wearing a light blouse and had on a large-rimmed hat on her head. "Oh, hello, Captain Unohana. What are you doing here?"

The woman laid her towel next to him and sat down. She gave the boy her trademark smile as she opened up her bag. "Oh, I decided to drop by for some R&R. Isane has been pestering me to take a vacation for a while now so when I heard Lieutenant Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai were meeting you for a beach trip I asked to come along."

"Oh, okay then," Ichigo said. He turned back to his friends but saw that they were walking away towards the ocean. As he did so, he noticed how close the two were hugging each other….

"Yes," Unohana noted as she stood up to remove her blouse. "They make quite a happy couple, don't they?"

The smile on Ichigo's face showed how happy he was for his friends, knowing that they had gone through a lot together. "Yeah. They really deserve each other."

"They do. But it almost makes me a little jealous…."

Ichigo turned to ask what she meant, only to gape when he saw the woman. Her white bikini left little to the imagination. Her top barely constrained her round breasts while her bikini's lower half hugged her bottom tightly, accentuating her curves, her soft yet wide thighs, her smooth stomach and her long, elegant legs. Ichigo noted that she still kept her braid on and wondered why she always had her hair styled like that but from what Renji once told him it was a matter that wasn't to be discussed.

As she tossed her blouse into her bag, Unohana turned and saw Ichigo staring at her barely covered body. The look on his face made her giggle; it'd been a while since she'd slipped into a swimsuit so she had been wondering lately about her sex appeal. "Ichigo, it's not polite to stare," she teased with a wink.

Ichigo hoped that he could blame his blush on the sun before looking away. "S-sorry, Captain Unohana…" he said. "I didn't mean to…."

The boy almost jumped out of his skin when he felt soft hands touch his shoulders before realizing that Unohana had knelt down behind him. "Oh, don't fret, Ichigo. A woman always appreciates attention by young men. Here. Let me rub some sunscreen on your back. It would be quite uncomfortable if you get sunburn."

Despite Ichigo's hesitance to let the woman he'd been staring at touch him, those thoughts melted away as her hands started to rub into his back. The older woman had the softest touch that made Ichigo hum in contentment. Despite the heat of the sun scorching down above him, her hands were cool like rain on a spring evening. When she stopped and crawled over to his side, Ichigo almost groaned in disappointment that she was finished before horridly realizing that there was a tent in his swimtrunks. Before Unohana could seat herself next to him, he covered himself with his hands and prayed that his boner would go down quickly, else face Unohana's scorn.

Unohana looked out on the water and smiled as she watched the others splash and play. "They look like they're having fun. Why don't you join them?" she suggested to the teen. When Ichigo gave her the same excuse he gave Rukia she reached into her bag and pulled out her bottle of sunscreen. "Well then, if we're going to relax together, could you return the favor for earlier?" she asked, handing the bottle to Ichigo after rubbing her arms and lets with sunscreen.

The boy took a deep breath and told himself to keep his vision fixed on the woman's head and nothing else. When he nodded, Unohana lied down on her belly and undid her top. It was somewhat uncomfortable for Ichigo as he started to rub the sunblock into her back, having never done this before, especially not to a very attractive woman. He could see the sides of her breasts peek out from around her and his gaze would shift occasionally to her plump rear. When Unohana let out a sigh Ichigo had to quickly readjust his swimtrunks again, having popped another boner. ' _Calm down, Ichigo,'_ he told himself as he valiantly tried to focus on just applying the sunscreen. ' _This is Captain Unohana. She probably doesn't even like me that much outside of just considering me a friend. Don't get any ideas.'_

When Ichigo finally finished, Unohana tied her top back on and sat up. The silence and the sound of the ocean helped calm Ichigo down as he and Unohana sat together and listened to the sounds of their friends playing in the water. Yet, when Ichigo looked more closely at them he noticed something strange. "Where's Rukia and Renji?" he asked while looking around. "I don't see them anywhere."

Unohana looked around and saw no sign of the two. "Hmm…strange. There's been no word of a Hollow in the area and it's not like those two to disappear like that. I wonder if something happened to them." She stood up and offered Ichigo her hand. "Why don't we go look for them. We can walk and enjoy the ocean breeze," she said, smiling a warm smile.

Ichigo took her hand and let her pull him up and they walked away from their splashing friends. The two noticed a pair of footprints on the shore and figured that it must've been Rukia and Renji. Ichigo noticed how Unohana never stopped holding his hand as they walked but didn't mind it so much. They followed the footprints for several minutes. The road that led to the beach ended and stretched out into a large forest while the beach ended with a large gathering of rocks, the tides crashing against them. "Huh…" Ichigo looked around. "The tracks end here, but there's no sign of Rukia or Renji anywhere."

Unohana, still holding Ichigo's hand, tapped her chin before turning her ear to the side and focused on the sounds all around her. One of the merits of being a captain for so long was that Unohana had superb hearing and could make out the various sounds all around her. She heard seagulls squawking in the air and on the beach around them, the tide as it came in and the sounds of the forest to their left. But as she tuned out these noises one by one, a new one began to emerge. It was a sound that should've been foreign for a beach….

Ichigo noticed Unohana's cheeks start to become tinged with pink and looked at her with confusion. "What's wrong, Captain Unohana?"

The woman's lips formed a knowing smile before she started to climb over the huge rocks. "Just a suspicion. Come on, Ichigo."

Shrugging, Ichigo followed Unohana and climbed up onto the rocks. The two traversed the rocky footing for a minute before he started to hear what Unohana had heard earlier: the sound of moaning and skin slapping together.

Peeking out over a large rock, the two Soul Reapers peered down below at the area in front of them. The rocks had all been naturally placed to form a ring of sand in the middle of the beach….

And at the center of that ring were Rukia and Renji. Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw that the two were making the beast with two backs.

"Oh yes!" Rukia moaned, bent over while Renji pounded her pussy from behind. Her bikini lay discarded on the sands along with his swimtrunks. Her peach-shaped ass jiggled as Renji slammed into her over and over again. Ichigo was taken aback by Rukia's face, how she smiled so lewdly while Renji gripped her waist, fucking her like a wild animal. "Renji!" she panted when Renji grabbed her wrists. "Hurry it up! The others will notice soon!"

Renji, his tattooed body caked with sweat, merely smiled before pulling Rukia against him, turning her head to kiss her small lips. Fucking her while standing, Renji lifted her leg and moaned into her mouth while enjoying how tight her small pussy was. "We've got all the time in the world," he teased before kissing her again.

Blushing so hard that his face matched his name, Ichigo turned around and looked away from the sight of debauchery. "Um…we should…um…" he struggled to find his words.

Chuckling, Unohana turned around and sat down next to him. "Well now, I knew that they were close but I had no idea that they were intimately close." She turned to Ichigo and smiled when she saw something. "Well now, perhaps we should leave them be for now. It's rather rude to be a voyeur."

"Ye-yeah…" Ichigo nodded and got up, only to gasp in surprise when Unohana put her hand on his shoulder and moved closer to him. When the boy turned his head he saw how close their faces were. Looking into her deep, blue eyes, Ichigo felt something within him stir. "Captain Unohana?"

"I would suggest that we return to the others but…" she reached down and palmed Ichigo's obvious erection. "I don't think either of us could return like we are, wouldn't you agree?" she asked with a tender smile. When Ichigo looked down he saw that there was a large wet spot on her white bikini and knew she was just as aroused as he was.

"Here," she whispered before kissing his cheek. She took hold of his hands and led him away from the fornicating Rukia and Renji. "Why don't I help you take care of that…."

 _ **Minutes later….  
**_ **Forest near the beach**

"Ohhhh…" Ichigo moaned, his back against a tree as Unohana got him off. Both Soul Reapers had discarded their swimsuits and were bearing it all before nature. "Captain Unohana…."

"Please, Ichigo," Unohana smiled, "No need for pleasantries. I think we should be on a first name basis," she said before licking the underside of Ichigo's cock. "Call me Retsu."

Ichigo leaned back against the tree as Unohana wrapped her lips around his head and sucked him off. Her head bobbed back and forth as she took Ichigo into her mouth. She hummed at the thick taste of Ichigo's meat, the sweat from the summer heat adding into his natural musk.

Being the prude he always was, Ichigo had no idea a woman's mouth could feel so good. His hands went to her head as Unohana took him deep, his tip hitting the back of her throat. Unohana gagged a little but was undeterred. Her hands went to her pussy and rubbing her dripping honeypot as she sucked the boy off. "Retsu…that feels good…" Ichigo moaned, wishing this would never end.

Taking her mouth off of Ichigo's manhood, Unohana gripped Ichigo's slickened shaft with her smooth hand and jerked him off. She looked up at Ichigo's pleasure-twisted face and gave a cute giggle. "Do you like that, Ichigo?" she asked before licking his sensitive head with her hot tongue. "Is this your first time being intimate with a woman?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo admitted shamelessly. "You're my first."

"Well then, I'll have to give you some special treatment," she coolly said before cupping her tits. Her round DD-cup breasts wedged Ichigo's cock between them, confining his cock in a soft vice of cleavage. "How do my breasts feel," the older woman asked as she squeezed her breasts together.

Ichigo gave a pathetic gasp as Unohana gave him a heavenly paizuri. "That feels amazing. Retsu, don't stop," he pleaded, his hands reaching behind him to grip the bark of the tree. His cock throbbed in the captain's cleavage as she ran her tits up and down. He looked down to see her staring up at him, her blue eyes gleaming with blatant lust. Her braid had been moved to the side to let Ichigo's cock peek out unhindered, poking out of her breasts as she lowered her tits around it. "Retsu…" Ichigo moaned once more, her frim tits making the pressure in his cock unbearable.

Unohana leaned down and started to lick the head of his shaft, feeling it pulse against her hot tongue. She looked up and squeezed her tits tighter, enjoying the gasp that Ichigo gave. "Are you about to cum, Ichigo?" she asked, her body tingling in excitement.

"Yeah," Ichigo groaned, the pressure inside his balls too much to bear as Unohana resumed licking his head, eager to taste his cum. When her hand snaked down to cup his balls, fondling them with her tender touch, Ichigo saw stars before reaching his peak. "Ahhh!" he cried out before cumming, his spunk shooting all over Unohana's beautiful face. "RETSU!"

The motherly captain sighed in ecstasy as was opened her mouth, tasting his cum as it erupted from his cock. "Ahhh…" she moaned in such a lewd fashion, her tongue sticking out to catch a sticky rope while basking in the heat of the cum on her face. She swallowed the sticky treat and started to smear the white cream on her tits into her skin, her fingers brushing against her sensitive nipples. "That was…" she scooped up the cum on her face and swallowed it, humming at the thick taste, "Delicious, Ichigo. You came so much I'd thought I'd drown," she chuckled. As she released Ichigo's manhood from her cleavage she noted how hard the boy still was. "My goodness," she said, her eyes narrowing as her lustful intent became even more apparent. "Such vitality. Even after such a thick load your balls look ready to shoot more." She stood up and kissed Ichigo's cheek before cupping his balls. "Well, Ichigo, would you like to continue?" she asked sweetly, her breasts pushing into his chest.

To Ichigo there was no other option. His loins burned with need even after releasing such a heavy load. The sight of Unohana, one of the strongest, kindest and most beautiful women he knew, asking him to do it with her was too good to pass up. "Yes," he softly replied, his eyes locked with hers. "Can…I…" he gripped her hips and rubbed his hard cock against her stomach. "Can I stick it in you?" he asked, knowing that trying to just take her by force would probably end in disaster; this was Unohana we're talking about.

Unohana was quite touched by Ichigo's modesty. She expected him to press her against the tree and pound her pussy the moment she touched his cock. Kissing his cheek again, Unohana let go of his cock and put her hands on the tree while sticking her round ass out. "Go ahead, Ichigo." When Ichigo got behind her she spread her legs and reached down, spreading her pussy lips. "Put it in here," she seductively purred. She knew Ichigo was big but she was wet enough from giving him a blowjob and a paizuri that it didn't really matter.

Ichigo gripped Unohana's hips before saying goodbye to his virginity. With a single thrust he slid into Unohana's cunt, bottoming her out. Unohana threw her head back and cried out in sheer ecstasy as he pussy was filled. It'd been so long since she'd been intimate she'd almost forgotten how good it felt to have a large dick inside her.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to find his momentum, caught up in the feel of Unohana's wet and hot vagina squeezing his cock as it slid in and out of her. "Ohhh," he groaned, his body becoming slickened with sweat as he gave in to his carnal lust. "Retsu," he muttered, his hips smacking the woman's ass as he pumped in and out of her. "It's tight!"

Unohana clung to the tree as Ichigo's cock claimed her pussy. She couldn't fight back the moans as Ichigo filled her pussy. ' _Oh fuck!'_ she bit down on her lip as her body shook from Ichigo's pounding, her breasts swaying with each thrust. ' _So big! So deep! It's…so good!'_ Her mouth opened up to let out a lewd moan, echoing throughout the forest. "Ohhhh! You're so big!" She pushed herself back and turned her head. Ichigo responded by cupping her large breasts with his hands and kissed her passionately, his hands squeezing her firm melons while their tongues met. Breaking the kiss, she raised an arm and hooked it around his neck, smiling lewdly at him while he fucked her from a more deeper angle, like Renji did to Rukia earlier. "How do you like it, Ichigo?" She squeezed her tight muscles around Ichigo and enjoyed watching him moan.

"It's so good…" Ichigo replied before strangely willing his hips to a stop. "Um…hey, Captain Unohana?"

"Yes?" Unohana answered, confused as to why Ichigo was stopping.

"Um…do you have…a boyfriend?" Ichigo asked. He knew that it was awkward but he really liked Captain Unohana and part of him didn't want this to be just a one-time affair.

Unohana stared at Ichigo, completely caught off-guard by the question. "No, I'm not in a relationship with anyone. Why?" She took hold of Ichigo's hand and pressed it against her heart. She gave a weak moan when Ichigo cupped her breast again and squeezed her tit. "Are you interested in dating an older woman?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, his hands running all over Unohana's body now. It thrilled him to hear the strong woman sigh and shiver, as if his touch was like lightning to her. "If that's okay with you," he said.

Unohana's response was immediate. "Yes," she said smiling. "I'd be honored to have you as my lover, Ichigo." She sighed as the boy emptied her of his cock and turned her around. Ichigo and Unohana wrapped their arms around one another and their lips met in a deep kiss. Unohana, now Ichigo's girlfriend, ran her hands through her boyfriend's hair soothingly while his hands ran across her smooth back before cupping her cheeks. So deep was the kiss that when they parted for air they were still connected by a strand of saliva. "Keep fucking me, Ichigo." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

Ichigo's lips returned to Unohana's while his hands lifted the woman up. As her arms and legs wrapped around him, Ichigo lowered his new girlfriend down onto his cock, that blissful heat enveloping him once again as the two made love. "Retsu! Retsu!" Ichigo continually repeated, lost in the feel of her womanhood as his cock explored her depths. Unohana laid her head on his shoulder, clinging to him as her pussy was speared over and over again by Ichigo's thick cock, his girth stretching her and remodeling her pussy into the shape of his cock. Ichigo's hand sunk into her soft asscheeks, his grip a bit hard to maintain sweat rolling down both of their bodies, the two heating up from the sex and the summer sun.

His legs shaking from the constant strain of raising and lifting the woman in his arms, Ichigo sat down on the grass and smiled at Unohana. Chuckling at her lover's earnestness, Unohana put her hands on Ichigo's chest and pushed him down onto his back. Keeping herself steady, Unohana planted her feet on the ground and lifted herself up, her head rolling backward as she started to ride Ichigo's cock. Her hand went to her clit and started to rub it vigorously, sending jolts of pleasure into her body. Her braid bounced along with her breasts as she started to bounce faster and faster on Ichigo's cock. "Oh god!" she cried out, her breath panting as she struggled to control herself. She'd just expected to let Ichigo fuck her a little and then return to sunbathe. This though…this was far more intense and much more pleasurable. "Yes!" she shouted when she felt Ichigo's cock knock at the door to her womb. _'He's…punching right through my cervix!'_ Her eyes widened when she felt Ichigo finally penetrate her cradle of life, an act that would've hurt lesser woman but only brought a strange, masochistic bliss to the healer.

Leaning down and laying on top of Ichigo's chest, Unohana crashed her lips against Ichigo's, her hips moving well beyond her control now. Caressing her lover's cheek, Unohana smiled warmly at Ichigo. "My womb is opening up, Ichigo," she told him. Sitting up, she rubbed her belly while her body continued to hammer her body onto Ichigo's cock. "You know what that means?" she teased, rolling her hips.

"Ahh! What?" Ichigo gasped, his hands clutching her hips.

"It means my womb is craving your sperm," Unohana replied. Even as she spoke though, her mind was already starting to become blank. A tingling feeling was blossoming from her pussy and was spreading throughout her body like wildfire. Her hands groped her breasts as she felt her climax approaching. ' _Yes! Oh yes! More! I don't ever want him to leave my vagina!'_ she thought.

Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm. He knew what would happen if he came inside Unohana, much less inside her womb. "Retsu, are you sure?" he asked, concerned for the consequences.

"Yes!" Unohana shouted up into the air, her body now a slave to her desires. "Cum! Fill my womb with your cum, Ichigo!" She looked down at him and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Fill me with your semen, Ichigo!" she pleaded, the need to feel Ichigo's cum scorch the inside of her womb more than she could bear. She didn't have to worry about the consequences; as Squad Four's captain she had more than enough access to contraceptives.

Ichigo picked up on that and decided he didn't care anymore. The pleading look of his lover's face begging for his cum was enough incentive for Ichigo to fulfill her wishes. The squeezing tightness of her womanhood on his cock was too much for the boy to bear, his inexperience getting the better of him. Throwing his head back, Ichigo let out a loud cry before finally releasing inside her. "Cumming!" he shouted.

Unohana couldn't even say a word; such was the strength of her orgasm. This wasn't like the small ones she would have when she played with herself at night when she was alone. This made her entire world blur as ecstasy coursed through her veins, the pleasure feeling like lighting was hitting her nervous system. Her mouth finally opened up to let out a deep moan as Ichigo's cum filled her womb, the boy filling it until it started to leak out of her.

Unohana collapsed onto Ichigo's chest, his cock slipping out of her filled hole. Ichigo gently rolled her onto the grass next to him and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. As Unohana lay still, still basking in the afterglow of her glorious orgasm, Ichigo took a peek behind her braid and saw a thin scar on her chest, just above her breasts. Ichigo wondered where the scar came from but decided not to ask until later.

Opening her eyes weakly, Unohana looked up and remembered where she was. Turning to her naked lover, Unohana kissed him on the lips and smiled. "So…when will our first date be?"

Ichigo thought about it, wondering how a romance between a Captain and a Substitute could work out before figuring they'd take it one day at a time. "Dinner tonight?" he suggested.

Smiling, Unohana kissed him again and sat up. "That sounds wonderful. I know I've worked up an appetite." She looked up at the sky and saw how late it was getting. "We should hurry back. By now your friends will have noticed we're gone." Ichigo got up with her and they put their swimsuits back on and promptly left the forest holding hands again.

However…life is like a boomerang which always comes full circle….

 _ **Earlier….**_

"I'm telling you, Ichigo and that older chick left holding hands," Keigo said as he and Tatsuki explored the forest. "They must've came this way."

Sighing, Tatsuki swatted the bugs swarming around her and scowled. "What would Ichigo, of all people, be doing with an older woman?" she pointed out, having heard enough theories from Keigo to fill a book written by Leo Tolstoy. When she bumped into him she realized he'd stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked before he put a hand over her mouth. When they crouched down and peered through the bushes Tatsuki was greeted with a sight that she'd never forget.

"Are…are they… _having sex?!_ " she gaped as she saw Ichigo fucking the black-haired older woman from behind, the two of them moaning lewdly. Tatsuki's blood started to heat up as she watched her best friend locked in the middle of coitus with another woman. She stared at Ichigo's cock as it entered and left the woman's pussy and felt a little jealous that she wasn't the one he was having intercourse with. Before she knew it she was reaching down to rub herself through her wet swimsuit. Keigo as well was turned on by this and a tent started to rise in his pants.

When the two friends turned to face each other, they saw how aroused the other was and decided that Ichigo and Unohana shouldn't have all the fun….

The End


	2. Dirty Fun iwth the Lifeguard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! IchigoXJackie!**

 _Dirty Fun with the Lifeguard_

 _ **Sometime after Ichigo's powers returned….  
**_ **Karakura Pool**

Ichigo blew a whistle, signaling for the small children to climb out of the pool. He'd gotten roped into being a lifeguard and swim coach for the town pool by Ikumi, stating that since the pool was short on manpower she would hire Ichigo out to them for the summer; apparently the main lifeguard was on vacation and took several of his coworkers with him. Ichigo didn't mind the job all that much. He didn't really mind teaching little children how to swim and he enjoyed the pay that the job was bringing him.

As the children climbed out of the pool their parents came to them with towels, drying the small ones off. Several mothers thanked Ichigo for his assistance, stating he made a good substitute for the main lifeguard. Ichigo wiped the sweat from his brow, feeling drops of sweat run down the side of his face. The summer was hot and today was especially brutal. Even under a large umbrella he still felt like a turkey in an oven.

Feeling something cold touch his shoulder, Ichigo turned to see an ice-cold bottle of water offered to him, being handed to him by the pool's other lifeguard. "Thanks, Jackie," Ichigo said as he took the water.

Smiling, the former Fullbringer Jackie Tristan drank her own bottle of water next to Ichigo. The two sat down on a bench as the last of the people in the pool started to climb out. Jackie waved goodbye to the children as they left with their parents before sighing, leaning back against the bench.

After sacrificing her Fullbring to save Renji and leaving Xcution, Jackie was in need of a job since she could no longer rely on Yukio's funds to keep her fed and clothed. To that end she got a summer job as a lifeguard, finding it to be quite enjoyable. It had been shocking for the both of them when Ichigo arrived on his first day on the job and came face-to-face with his former friend/enemy. Jackie had apologized for what she'd done from the bottom of her heart and was surprised by Ichigo accepting her apology, stating that he was simply glad she wasn't hurt.

Jackie had to admit, she was touched by Ichigo's kindness. Ever the cynic, Jackie expected Ichigo to scream at her and throw a punch; that's what she would've done in Ichigo's shoes. Instead, Ichigo wholeheartedly told her that he forgave her. After several awkward days of working together at the pool whatever animosity that might've developed had been mended and Jackie was glad that Ichigo was calling her his friend again.

Likewise, Ichigo was surprised at Jackie's sudden apology but to him it was water under the bridge. Still though, as the two worked together at the pool Ichigo would catch Jackie staring at him. Sometimes her face would be filled with regret, sometimes she would stare at him with a friendly look, as if she was glad he was calling her his friend and was enjoying her company.

And sometimes…he could swear that she looking at him with bedroom eyes.

Back to the present, Ichigo and Jackie watched as the last of the swimmers left the pool, leaving them alone. "Hey, Ichigo," Jackie stood up and headed for the pool. "I'm gonna swim a few laps to help cool off. Mind watching over me?" she asked. Sometimes she would use the empty pool to swim with Ichigo watching over her; he didn't mind since he didn't really have a curfew and sometimes they would talk afterwards.

"Sure." Ichigo climbed up onto the lifeguard's chair and watched as Jackie dove into the pool. Part of him enjoyed watching the woman swim. She moved quite elegantly as she swam back and forth, making Ichigo wonder if she ever trained to be a swimmer.

After a few minutes, Jackie climbed out of the pool. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at Jackie as she dripped, wearing a red one-piece for her lifeguard uniform. The swimsuit clung to her body, revealing curves that Ichigo had never noticed before. Looking up, Jackie couldn't help but smile when she saw Ichigo staring at her wet, beautiful body. Ichigo blushed when she winked at him and started to climb down from the ladder. Still, Jackie didn't mind Ichigo checking her out. She was guilty of staring at Ichigo as she sat on the opposite side of the pool, her eyes glancing at his tanned body, his sweaty body filling her mind with dirty thoughts when she was alone..

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a quick shower," Ichigo said, cocking a thumb over to the showers. "I'm covered in sweat and I could use a quick wash."

"Okay," Jackie said as she reached into a cooler and pulled out another bottle. Watching Ichigo head into the pool's showers, Jackie smirked before tossing the empty bottle into the garbage can.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

"Ahhh…" Ichigo sighed as the cold water washed over him, bringing sweet relief to him. "That feels soooo good…" he moaned, soaking his head. The showers had several small stalls, the walls of them just low enough to reveal his head as the cold water showered him from the nozzle. He smiled as he closed his eyes. So much was finally starting to go right for him. He had his Soul Reaper powers back. He didn't have to worry about school for the summer. He didn't even have to worry about Ikumi since he'll be working as a lifeguard until the end of the summer. And he had even patched things with Jackie.

' _Jackie…'_

As his mind turned to his lifeguard companion, he couldn't' help but remember her in that red swimsuit, how it strained against her breasts…how it revealed her toned, smooth legs and large thighs…how her ass jiggled as she walked.

Ichigo was snapped out of his fantasies when he heard the door to the shower slam shut. Opening his eyes, he turned to the sound of shower stall door closing next to him and gasped in surprise. "Jackie?!" he gaped when the woman smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

Jackie flashed the boy an innocent smile before reaching for the shower nob. "I'm hot and sweaty too. I could use the cooldown."

Blood rushed to Ichigo's face and his cheeks blushed. "Yeah, but this is the _men's_ shower!" he pointed out.

The woman merely shrugged. "Oops," she said with a sly expression, as if she knew her mistake but didn't care. "Ah well. Since I'm here…." She turned on the shower and sighed as the cold water cascaded over her. "Ahhhhhh…" she moaned heavenly, making Ichigo blush harder at her expression. "I needed this…."

Ichigo turned away and focused on his shower, hoping that the cold water would cool down his hot blood. He heard Jackie do something and tried to ignore it. But when he heard something slap against the wall of his shower stall he looked over to find a red swimsuit hanging over the side of his stall. Ichigo's blood rushed southward this time when he realized Jackie had stripped out of her swimsuit.

"Ahhhh…" Jackie sighed as the cold water touched her naked body. "That's much better. You have no idea how tight that swimsuit is on my chest." She looked over to see Ichigo staring at her and grinned. "What's the matter, Ichigo? Don't you remove your swimtrunks when you shower?"

"What? No!" Ichigo denied, his blush intensifying when she continued to smile with glee at him. The shower stalls were low enough that he could see her shoulders and the top of her cleavage. To his dismay he found that the blood was starting to swell in his genitals, a tent poking out of his red swimtrunks. "Of course I don't."

"Aww, c'mon, don't be a stick in the mud," Jackie teased. "So, Ichigo, mind if I ask something?"

"Shoot."

"When the summer ends and the pool closes, do you think your boss can hire me as a worker?" she asked. "It's hard to find a job around this town and you're really the only person I know besides Orihime and Chad."

Ichigo thought about it and nodded. "Sure. I don't see why Ikumi would say no to some more hands."

"Thanks." Jackie walked over to the wall separating the two and leaned her head over it. "Speaking of which, how is Orihime? You two seemed close."

Ichigo had an idea what she was asking and shook his head. "We're just friends," he replied.

"Oh?" Jackie's lips formed a smile. "You know, that reminds me of something that me and Riruka once talked about. What's with you and your dull love-life? From what Ginjo told me you've met a lot of sexy women in the Soul Society? Are you "just friends" with them?"

Thoughts of Rangiku and Yoruichi trying to seduce him ran through Ichigo's mind. He looked away embarrassed before shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm…uh…just friends?"

"And what about me?"

When Ichigo turned back to look at Jackie, he saw the way she was looking at him. The cold water from the shower did little to cool his blood when his eyes locked with the woman's, her brown eyes narrowing as she stared at Ichigo. "You?"

"Yes, me. I've seen the way you stare at me, Ichigo. And I know that you've seen me stare at you. Do you find me attractive when compared to your Soul Reaper buddies? Or am I just another friend?" When Ichigo was unable to answer, Jackie made her move. "Oh right, you can't tell if I'm attractive since you can only see my head and shoulders. Let's fix that, shall we?"

Ichigo was rooted to the spot when Jackie opened the door to her stall and exited, leaving her swimsuit hanging on the wall. Walking over to Ichigo's door, she reached over the top and unlocked it, pushing it open. "Well, Ichigo? How do I look?"

All Ichigo could do was stare at Jackie as she stood there in all her glory. Standing tall, her dark-skinned body was on full display as she revealed her nude body. Ichigo's eyes glanced down to her firm breasts, wet dripping off of them before staring at her shaved pussy. Ichigo's swimtrunks became uncomfortably tight as he got hard by the sight of his friend's nudity. "Jackie…" Ichigo breathed, the shower above him continuing to spray him with water. Ignoring the deluge, Ichigo merely stared at Jackie as the woman closed the door, locking him in with her. "You're…" he couldn't help but say the word, "Beautiful."

Jackie smiled at Ichigo's shocked face, her body tingling from standing before the teen in her birthday suit. She had always found Ichigo attractive and now she was going to act on those feelings. "So Ichigo," she purred as she closed the gap between them and put her hands on his shoulders. "Why don't we be more than just friends?" she said in her most seductive voice, her plump, luscious lips inching ever closer to the boy's mouth.

It was Ichigo who made the first move. Grabbing her arm, he leaned forward and kissed Jackie, feeling the warmth of her lips even with the cold shower still coming down on them. Jackie embraced Ichigo and moaned into the kiss as she deepened it.

The shower washed over them as they made out, the two lifeguards embracing one another as their passions boiled over. Jackie broke away from the kiss and started to shower Ichigo's jaw and neck with light kisses while her hands copped a feel of him. "Oh my, Ichigo," she purred as she knelt down, kissing her way down his chest and licking his abs as she went lower. "You're so built. It's like someone carved you out of marble." Getting down on her knees, she smiled with glee as she reached for Ichigo's waistband and tugged his swimtrunks off. When Ichigos' cock sprang at attention her grin widened. "Now that's impressive," she said before Ichigo stepped out of his trunks. Taking the wet swimsuit, she slung it over the side of the stall and put it on top of hers.

Now fully naked, the two friends embraced again and resumed making out. Ichigo's hands instinctively went to the woman's plump ass. He always thought her ass was nice and round but here, feeling it with his own two hands, all of his perverted fantasies came back to him. Emboldened by both his hormones and Jackie's horniness, Ichigo smiled as he squeezed her ass. "Jackie, your ass is so soft," he said before Jackie silenced him with another kiss. When he felt Jackie's tongue swipe at his lips for entry he willingly allowed her in, sparks tingling down his spine as his tongue met hers.

Possessed by lust he never knew he had, Ichigo put his hands on Jackie's shoulders and pushed her against the door to the stall, the resulting thud echoing throughout the shower. Jackie's head rolled back as Ichigo started to kiss his way down her front, his hands sliding up her wet hips as he paid attention to her breasts. "Mmmmhh," she hummed when she felt Ichigo cup her large tits and squeeze them. "Ichigo, don't be so rough," Jackie said as Ichigo squeezed her breasts more and more. "My breasts are really sensitive."

Nodding in understanding, Ichigo turned his attention to her dark nipples. The cold water hitting them made them harden just right. Ichigo kissed her tender areola, making Jackie coo in pleasure before wrapping his lips around it. Jackie wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head as he suckled her, clenching her teeth as she felt Ichigo suck on her tit as if he wanted milk to come out. She gasped when she felt Ichigo's neglected hand go to her crotch, feeling his fingers touch her sensitive lips. Taking his mouth off of her nipple, Ichigo stood back up to his full height once more and smiled at Jackie. "Wow. Somebody's wet," he teased as he rubbed Jackie's wet pussy.

Jackie smirked and reached down to grab Ichigo's rock-hard cock. "Says the boy with the hard-on," she teased in return. She ran a thumb across the head and smeared the dollop of pre-cum dripping out. "You must really enjoy kissing me."

"I do." And to prove his point, Ichigo kissed Jackie again. He slid his tongue into her mouth while his fingers probed her wet entrance, two digits pushing into her honeypot. Jackie moaned in response while her hand gently jerked him off.

Getting turned on by how tight and hot Jackie's snatch gripped his fingers, Ichigo broke the kiss and got down on his knees. Jackie leaned back against the shower stall door while the boy pressed his face into her shaved pussy, her moan echoing throughout the large tiled room as Ichigo began to eat her out. Her hands went to his head as his tongue licked her dripping folds, her head rolling back as pleasure started to wash over her like the shower was.

Intoxicated by Jackie's scent, Ichigo spread her lips, revealing her pink hole. ' _She's so wet,'_ he noted as his fingers became drenched in her juices before leaning forward, burying his face into her crotch while his tongue went to work. The taste of the woman's juices made Ichigo's head spin and feeling Jackie's hands press his head into her snatch told Ichigo that Jackie was loving this.

"Mmmmmh!" Jackie moaned, biting down on her lower lip while gripping Ichigo's head. "Ohhh, that's nice…" she slurred. One hand went from Ichigo's head to her breast and groped it, pinching her sensitive nipple. Ichigo's nose pressed against her clit and with every exhale the boy gave Jackie would shiver from his hot heat touching her sensitive jewel. Jackie reached for the sides of the stall and spread her legs wider, giving Ichigo better access to her pussy. The cold shower water mixed with Jackie's juices as his tongue explored her depths, tasting her hot hole like it had become his favorite treat. He could hear his own slurping sounds as it echoed around him and it made his cock throb in want. His hands slid up and down her toned thighs.

Taking his tongue out of Jackie's honeypot Ichigo kissed the insides of her thighs, his hand dipping a finger into her vagina again while he treated her like she was his personal goddess. "Does that feel good, Jackie?" Ichigo asked, his inexperienced making him wonder if he was doing a good job.

Jackie looked down and grinned at Ichigo. "Yes, fuck yes it feels good!" She pulled Ichigo back up to his feet and kissed him passionately again. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, his back tingling as she dragged her nails across his tanned back. He no longer cared about anything except Jackie anymore. He didn't care that they were in a public place, nor that he was naked in a shower stall with another naked woman who was his fellow coworker and a friend. All he wanted right now was to continue feeling that burning desire that was coursing through him and he knew that Jackie was feeling the exact same thing.

Despite being his first time, Ichigo expertly lifted Jackie's leg up and guided his cock towards her wet hole. Jackie gripped Ichigo's shoulders as he entered her hole. She groaned as her pussy stretched around his thick length as he speared her. ' _Oh fuck! He's bigger than I thought!'_ She clung to Ichigo as he pressed her against the door to the stall, slowly thrusting his hips.

The feel of a woman's pussy was the most sublime thing Ichigo had ever felt. He forgot all about the cold shower he was under as he slid in and out of Jackie's pussy. "Fuck," he couldn't help but groan, his cock getting sucked into her hole even as he pulled out. Her breasts pushed into his chest as he pushed her against the door. "Jackie!" he groaned as the woman licked his neck, her nails dragging across his back. Feeling her nails scratch him, Ichigo made a mental note to wear a shirt for tomorrow. "It's so good!"

Jackie chuckled at Ichigo's sex-face, kissing his cheek. "Anyone ever tell you that you look cute?" she teased. Gripping Ichigo's shoulders tightly, Jackie squeezed Ichigo's cock with her muscles. "How's that feel?" she said before clenching her teeth. It'd been a while since she'd been intimate and Ichigo put her previous lovers to shame. "Fuck," she groaned, her arms wrapping around him and holding him close as he slid in and out of her, hitting her G-spot over and over again thanks to their intimate angle. Ichigo raised her leg a little higher, causing his cock to hit deeper into the woman. Jackie's toes curled as she felt her body tingle, the cold water maximizing her sense of touch. ' _He just put it in me and I'm already close! Damn it!'_ She wanted to cum together with him but Ichigo's licking earlier had really turned her on. ' _It's not enough. More…I want more.'_ Putting her hands on his chest, Jackie leaned forward and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Stop," she said in a commanding, yet sultry tone.

Ichigo's hips slowed to a stop and his cock slipped out of her wet hole. Ichigo looked at Jackie in confusion as she reached up and got her hands wet from the shower before turning around, pressing herself against the door. "I want you, Ichigo. Right here," she said, sticking a wet finger into her asshole.

Staring at her puckered hole, Ichigo's cock throbbed madly, having been denied the feel of Jackie's womanhood. The thought of doing it in her backdoor thrilled Ichigo but, this being Ichigo after all, he was still concerned. He wasn't exactly fun sized…. "Are you sure, Jackie? It'll hurt," he said, stroking his cock all the while.

Jackie plunged two fingers into her asshole and smiled. "I'm a big girl, Ichigo. Besides, you know me." She turned her head and winked at her friend. "I like it dirty." She backed up and pressed her luscious ass against Ichigo's cock, wedging his thick cock between her dark cheeks. "C'mon, Ichigo. Stick it in," she sighed wantonly.

Ichigo had no problem making up his mind before spreading Jackie's soft cheeks with his hands. Staring at her tiny hole, Ichigo guided his cock towards it and pressed the tip to her entrance. Jackie gasped as the thick head pushed into her and tried to relax but couldn't fight back the cry as Ichigo entered her asshole.

Hearing Jackie cry out in pain, Ichigo stopped his backdoor invasion and looked up out of concern. "Jackie. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, pushing back against Ichigo and shoving several inches of cock up her ass. "You're just really big. It'll take some getting used to."

Nodding, Ichigo gripped Jackie's ass tighter and slowly pulled her down onto his cock, her hole as hot as a fire and extremely tight around his invading cock. Jackie almost congratulated herself when she felt Ichigo shove the last inch inside of her had it not been for the burning sensation of her backdoor stretching around his thick girth. With each slide in and out of her Jackie saw stars, her pussy dripping onto the floor and adding her juices to the water. Her grip on the door to the stall tightened as Ichigo moved at a slow pace, her body shaking with each thrust into her.

The door Jackie was clinging to started to clang repeatedly, adding the symphony of cries and moans that echoed throughout the empty shower. With each thrust into her Jackie started to loosen up more and more until finally Ichigo was able to pump his manhood in and out of her sphincter with little resistance from her muscles. Still, that didn't mean she wasn't tight. Ichigo almost went cross-eyed as her ass continued to clamp down on him. His balls smacked against her dripping clit, adding to the sensations that Jackie was feeling. Ichigo's hands left her soft ass to grope her swaying breasts, pressing his back against hers and pressing her up against the door, leaving her with no room to move.

"FUCK!" Jackie shouted into the darkening shower, her pussy squirting as Ichigo continued to pound her ass. "Fuck me, Ichigo! Fuck my ass!" She didn't care if she was being slutty. She had a hot guy fucking her ass and she was loving every second of it.

Small grunts left Ichigo's lips as his body started to move beyond his control. He looked down and his eyes became glued to the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Jackie's asshole. He noticed how Jackie was meeting his thrusts halfway and watched her sexy ass jiggle each time her cheeks smacked against his hips. The sight of those dark, beautifully seductive asscheeks shaking gave Ichigo a dirty idea. ' _Well…if she likes it rough….'_

 _SMACK!_

The sound of Ichigo's hand cracking against Jackie's ass sounded like a thunderclap to the lustful Jackie. Her ass clenched down on Ichigo's cock in a briefly tight grip. "Ah!" she gasped in surprise before grinning. Turning her head, she smirked at Ichigo. "Damn, Ichigo. I thought you were too much of a prude to be that rough."

Ichigo merely smirked in return. "Maybe a little bit of your dirty nature is rubbing off on me?" he suggested, his hips not stopping at all even as he spoke. Amidst the sound of the door clanging against its hinges Jackie could hear the sound of skin smacking skin and every time she heard it her blood boiled with heat.

"More," she said lewdly, her hips starting to move beyond her control and driving Ichigo's shaft up her ass as deep as she could go. ' _Damn! It's like he's touching my stomach!'_ "Do that again," she pleaded.

Ichigo responded with gusto. The teen turned Jackie's dark cheeks into a shade of red as his hand connected to her jiggling ass. Each time Ichigo would grunt and moan from how tight Jackie's asshole would become, whittling away at Ichigo's stamina.

As the sun started to set and the shower began to darken completely Ichigo and Jackie reached the ends of their rope. Jackie's legs threatened to give out as she desperately clung to the door, feeling like Ichigo was pounding her body's shape into the wooden frame. Her toes curled as her body tingled with ecstasy, growing at her womanhood which continued to drip onto the tiled floor. Ichigo moved with all the fury of a wild animal. Grunts and groans were all he was capable of as he became lost in the hot tightness that was Jackie's ass. He could feel his balls tighten up and knew that every thrust could be his last. "Jackie!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Jackie gasped as she was pulled away from the door as Ichigo stood up straight, her toes barely touching the floor as Ichigo leaned backward, fucking her from the most intimate of angles. His hands gripped her wet breasts like handholds as he pistoned into Jackie's pussy until finally the dam inside of him broke. "I'm cumming!" he shouted, shooting his load into Jackie's insides.

The scorching heat of Ichigo's cum colliding with the extreme cold of the shower they were still under made Jackie melt in Ichigo's arms. "YESSSSS!" she shouted at the top of her lungs before cumming at last. Her legs widened as her pussy gushed all over Ichigo's balls and squirted all the floor.

Ichigo pulled out of Jackie and shut off the shower finally before opening the door. Carrying Jackie over to the small bench nearby, Ichigo laid her down before sitting next to her head. "You okay, Jackie?" he asked, smiling when he saw her massive smile, her skin almost glowing from the shower and the afterglow.

"Yes." She ran a hand down to her gaping asshole and smiled as she felt the cum drip out of it. "I hope nobodies in need of a rescue tomorrow. I don't know if I can swim like this," she chuckled. Sitting up, she reached for the shower's lights and flicked them on so they could see each other, the shower becoming quite dark now. "So then…" she leaned forward and laid her head on his shoulder. "So then…just friends?" she asked with a smirk.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "No, I think we're a bit past that."

"Ahaha…" the woman chuckled before getting up, limping over to her swimsuit, still draped over the side of the stall. "Well, maybe friends with benefits?" she suggested. She liked Ichigo and wouldn't mind having sex with him again but she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to date a teenager yet.

As Jackie put her swimsuit back on Ichigo got up and put his back on as well. "Sure," he said. As the two lifeguards walked out of the showers, Jackie caught Ichigo looking at her ass. "Like what you see?" she smirked.

The two laughed before leaving the pool, another day coming to a very satisfying conclusion.

The End


	3. Bikini Photo Fun

**A.N.: For the record, this series showcases what I do best: lemons with random characters. I.E. Ichigo won't be prominent in every chapter. Because I'm whacky.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! OrihimeXKisuke! **

_Bikini Photo Fun_

 **Urahara Shop**

"Hi, Mr. Urahara!" Orihime greeted as she walked into the shop. She closed up her umbrella, having need of it what with the summer rain outside.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Inoue," Kisuke greeted from across the counter. "I assume you're here because of my offer?"

Blushing, Orihime gave him a nod. "Yes. Were you serious about doing a photoshoot?" she asked.

Kisuke had decided to go into the modeling business to help cover the costs of his experiments but found he was lacking the key piece for his new venture: models. Yoruichi had gone to the Soul Society to catch up with her family and he knew that Rukia and the other members of the SWA were suspicious of him, which left only Orihime to lend a hand. Orihime, who'd never thought about being a model before, was shocked when Kisuke approached her for a bikini photo shoot but quickly decided to give it a try.

"Okay!" Kisuke walked around the counter and smiled. "Now it's time for our summer beach photo shoot."

Orihime nodded but realized one missing feature: it was raining outside. "Um…Kisuke? How can we go to the beach when it's raining today?"

Kisuke flipped his fan and covered his grin. "Please, Orihime. This is me we're talking about. I always come prepared. If we can't go to the beach, we'll bring the beach to us."

Orihime assumed that Kisuke had set up some fake stage like some modeling companies do. However, she soon discovered just how far Kisuke would go to give her the real deal. As they descended down the ladder, Orihime's jaw dropped in wonder when she saw that the shopkeeper had converted his own underground chamber into a mini beach. "WHOA!" she shouted as she stepped onto the white sands. The rocky wasteland had been replaced with a white, sandy beach, the sunlight shining brightly above her. "How'd you make a beach?"

"Child's play," Kisuke said. He guided the girl towards a large towel with a camera set up on a tripod next to it. "Here's where we'll be doing the shoot."

"Okay," the orangette said as he walked next to Kisuke. She fanned herself as the heat started to bear down on her. "Wow, Mr. Urahara. It's really hot in here."

Kisuke chuckled before shedding his coat, revealing his thin, muscular chest, leaving him in only shorts, his hat and his clogs. "Sorry about that. I might have gone a little overboard in making this place too realistic. I fashioned the artificial sunlight to similate real ultraviolet rays. But I figured it's a nice change of pace since Ichigo doesn't train here anymore." He reached into a bag that had several items in it; he had it sitting next to the towel. He'd meant to give it to Yoruichi for when she modeled for him but since she'd bailed on him he'd just give it to Orihime. "Here you go, Orihime. Here's your swimsuit."

Orihime blushed as Kisuke handed her the skimpy swimsuit. It didn't look like it'd cover much of her body at all! "Is this it?" she asked as she took it from Kisuke's hands.

"Yep!" the happy shopkeeper exclaimed. "It was picked out by Yoruichi herself!" He figured that part wasn't a lie since the werecat did pick it out to wear for herself.

Hearing Kisuke's words calmed Orihime down a little. But looking around, she saw no place to change. "Um…Mr. Urahara? Where am I supposed to change into this?"

"Why, here of course!" When Orihime's face turned red, Kisuke threw his hands up defensively. "Now, now, calm down, Orihime. I'll turn around while you get changed." To prove his honesty, he turned around and put his back to the teen. "Let me know when you're done."

"O-okay…."

Kisuke stood still as he listned to the sounds behind him. He thought about sneaking a peek but didn't want to since he knew that Yoruichi would punch him if she found out he was perving on Orihime. Finally, Orihime gave Kisuke permission to turn around. When he did, Kisuke had to suppress a catgrowl as Orihime stood on the white sandy beach in her new swimsuit.

Bright yellow, the bikini was scandalously skimpy, her large breasts looking like they might pop out of her top. Her bottom had a flower shaped like Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka on the crotch and on the butt which was extremely tight and almost gave Orihime a camel-toe. Orihime blushed as she stood in the skimpy swimsuit, feeling like her butt was showing too much. "How do I look?"

Kisuke could not suppress a grin. "Wonderful. Let's get started. But first…" Kisuke reached into the bag and dug around for what he was looking for. Feeling his hand touch a bottle, Kisuke triumphantly pulled it out. "Here," he said, handing the bottle over to Orihime. "Here's some sunblock. Like I said, the sunlight here is just as dangerous as the real sun. Safety first!" he said happily.

Orihime smiled in return and poured the sunscreen onto her arms and shoulders. However, as she did so she noticed something fairly odd about the sunblock. ' _Weird. Most sunscreen is cold when you put it on your skin. Why's it warm?'_ She looked at the back of the bottle and saw a cartoon of Kisuke's face and bucket-hat on the bottle. ' _Oh, I see. Kisuke made this.'_ Ignoring the warm, tingling feeling the sunblock initially gave her, Orihime rubbed it into her arms and legs.

Once Orihime was finished, Kisuke took the bottle from her and pocketed it. Walking over to his camera, Kisuke put some film into the device and smiled. "Alright then. Let's get started."

For the next several minutes, Orihime posed for several photos, Kisuke telling her that these would simply go to the SWA for their summer swimsuit edition and wouldn't wind up in the hands of her classmates. Orihime went through pose after pose, lying on her back, standing up with looking at the camera innocently, holding a beach ball above her head and even went along with a very scandalous photo where she turned around and looked like she was about to undo the ties to her bikini bottom.

Throughout all of this, the warm and tingly sensation that Orihime had initially felt didn't go away. As the minutes ticked by Orihime could feel her body start to feel hot and it wasn't because of the sunlight. Her breathing started to quicken and when she did the aforementioned pose from behind part of her wanted to completely undo her bikini bottom and show her rear end to Kisuke. As she posed for photo after photo her eyes kept glancing to the shopkeeper and noticed his slim body. He may not have been as muscular as Ichigo or Chad but his thin, toned body started to give Orihime dirty ideas. She tried to snap out of her aroused stupor but the more she posed for him the more her arousal grew.

Finally, Kisuke decided to call it a day. Turning off the camera, Kisuke smiled at Orihime who was laying against a beach ball for him. "Good job, Orihime! I might pay you double for this!" He removed the camera and folded up the tripod, setting them in a large bag. "I'm sure Rangiku and the others will like your photos." He noticed that Orihime was still laying on the ground panting, her face flushed and frowned. "You okay, Orihime?"

' _No, no I'm not,'_ Orihime wanted to reply. ' _My body…it feels like it's burning up.'_ "Um…I'm fine. I just feel a little hot."

Kisuke mistook her words for her saying the artificial sun was getting to her. "Yeah, I'll see if I can't turn down the heat to this place. It is pretty toasty in here," he replied, sweat dripping down his back. He reached into the large bag and pulled out an umbrella. He put it over Orihime and gave her some shade. "Here. I'll go and bring you a drink to cool you down while you lie in the shade."

"Th-thank you, Mr. Urahara…" Orihime said. As Kisuke left, Orihime continued to pant and squirm on the towel. "Ohhh!" she groaned in a sultry voice, her hands trailing down her smooth stomach while her toes curled and her back arched. "I feel so hot…my body's burning up!" When her legs opened up she looked down at herself and saw something that confirmed her suspisicons: there was a wet spot on her swimsuit. She wasn't just hot….

"I'm so…so…"Orihime cupped her busty chest and squeezed her tits, humming in pleasure from her sensitive skin being touched. "I'm so horny!"

Looking around, Orihime saw no sign of Kisuke and decided to indulge in that blissful heat blooming inside of her. She sat up and undid the ties to her top, tossing the useless swimsuit away and freeing her perky tits. Lying down, she put her legs together and slid her remaining article of clothing off of her.

Now naked as the day she was born, Orihime spread her legs and reached down to touch herself. Masturbation wasn't something Orihime partook of very often but she was feeling so good that all she wanted to do was to feel even better. Her head leaned back against the beach ball where she lay under the umbrella. Kisuke must've turned on some sort of internal fan he installed into the chamber because she could feel a cool sea breeze wash over her. The feel of the cool wind touching her hot body made Orihime sigh in ecstasy. Her finger slowly rubbed her pink honeypot, her free hand cupping her breast and squeezing it. She thumbed her nipple and pinched it with her fingers, her loud moan echoing across the fake ocean and beach. "More…" she said as her hand quickened its pace. "So good…" She let go of her breast to touch herself with both hands. Spreading her legs as wide as they could go, Orihime slipped two fingers inside her wet pussy while her other hand rubbed her clit.

"Ohhhh…" she moaned lewdly, licking her lips as her hand pumped in and out of her womanhood. Her eyes closed and her mind turned to Kisuke, remembering his naked chest. "He looked so hot…" she couldn't help but say aloud. "Ohhhhh!" Her hands rubbed her pussy even harder as her eyes closed. Taking her fingers out of her pussy, Orihime brought them to her lips and started to suck on them, tasting her juices. "Mmmmh!"

Pleasure sparked throughout her body as the mintues ticked by. Sweat rolled down Orihime's body as she sucked on her fingers while rubbing her clit. Her body began to tingle and she could feel the tension in her belly begin to snap; her overly sensitive body being brought to orgasm quickly. Taking her fingers out of her mouth, Orihime rubbed her clit with both hands and put her feet in the air, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Yes…" Orihime moaned, feeling her body tensing up. "Yes! Yesss!" she shouted as the tension inside her snapped. "YESSSSSSSS!"

The towel beneath her became soaked with Orihime's juices as the orangette squirted lewdly, Orihime caught in the throes of ecstasy. Her hands vigorously rubbed her pussy as her maidenhood gushed, her head rolling back against the bnd each ball she was propped up against. Finally, the train of bliss ended and she lowered her legs down, laying on the beach towel panting again. "Wow…" she said as she struggled for breath, her eyes still closed. "That was amazing…."

As Orihime's senses came back to her, she thought she heard something and opened her eyes. The first thing her eyes laid on was the naked shopkeeper, Kisuke Urahara, sitting next to her head, his cock pointed at her face.

 _ **Previously….**_

Kisuke climbed down the ladder carrying a cooler full of drinks. He hadn't meant to take so long but he had to deal with customers while Tessai went to the bathroom. He saw Orihime right where he left her and walked over to the girl laying beneath the umbrella. "Ms. Inoue! I've brought you some-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight before him.

True, he'd been intimate multiple times with Yoruichi so the sight of a girl in all her splendor wasn't exactly foreign to him. However, what made Kisuke almost swallow his own tongue was the sight of Orihime Inoue completely bare before him, her legs spread wide while her hands touched her dripping pink folds.

This was rather awkward for Kisuke as he stood there, feeling the artificial sun bear down on him while Orihime continued to masturbate. He was just as confused as he was aroused. Orihime was such a sweet and innocent girl that he had wondered if she'd ever indulged in this type of sexual relief but he noted how the girl hadn't even noted his presence and knew that something was very wrong with Orihime. There was no way in Hell that Orihime, of all people, would just start playing with herself out in the open like this let alone ignore her surroundings. She was far too shy and modest to indulge in exhibitionism.

He remembered all of Orihime's actions at this point and realized what had happened. He dropped the cooler and dug through the bag, Orihime still oblivious to his presence all the while. His eyes widened in horror when he saw two similarly shaped and colored bottles inside the bag. One was an unused bottle of sunscreen while the other…was for far more devious purposes.

What Kisuke had accidentally given Orihime was an extremely powerful aphrodisiac he'd originally created for Yoruichi. They'd used it the last time they were together shortly after Kisuke converted the underground chamber into his own private beach. Yoruichi had put it in her bag for future use, never dreaming that Kisuke would mistakenly give it to Orihime.

Kisuke looked up and watched as Orihime indulged in her body in front of him. ' _Hmm…what to do…'_ Kisuke weighed his options. The aphrodisiac had no drug to counteract its effects and it wasn't meant to be used liberally on one's entire body like Orihime had. ' _Best thing to do is just to let the stuff run its course. Although…'_ Kisuke couldn't help but smirk as a thought came to him. ' _She's not going to burn it out of her system through simple masturbation. Well, you know what they say, all work and no play….'_ He knew that if Yoruichi or Ichigo found out about this they'd beat him senseless.

But what they didn't know wouldn't hurt Kisuke, now would it?

Pulling down his pants, Kisuke kicked off his clogs and stepped onto the beach sands naked. Opening the bottle, he rubbed the aphrodisiac into his own chest, his cock shooting straight up instantly as his body yielded to his own creation. Luckily Kisuke had a bit more self-control than Orihime and took his time while putting his camera back onto the tripod. Once he was finished he walked over to Orihime and sat down when Orihime finally came to her senses.

Orihime blinked as she saw the throbbing length in front of her with the devious shopkeeper staring down at her with seductive eyes. "I'm quite surprised, Orihime," Kisuke said, putting his hand on Orihime's stomach. His finger circled her belly button as he smiled down at her. "I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist. I gotta say, I like this side of you," he teased before scooting forward, his cock inches from Orihime's small, pink lips. "You look like you want to do something. Go ahead, Orihime. Nothing we do will leave this room," he told her.

Orihime stared at Kisuke's cock with lustful awe. The man was certainly well-endowed when it came to length. Lost in her lustful haze, Orihime had no problem with opening her mouth. Her tongue sneaked out of her mouth and licked the head of the man's dick. ' _Wow…'_ she thought as she started to lick more of his length. ' _It's so hot. I wonder what it tastes like in my mouth….'_

Kisuke wasn't surprised by Orihime's submission as the girl lay on her side and wrapped her lips around his cock and started to give him a blowjob; his aphrodisiac wasn't to be trifled with. The shopkeeper took his hat off and sat back on his haunches as Orihime sucked him off, his hand going to her head. "My, oh my," he teased as Orihime stuffed her face with cock. "You seem to be good at this, Orihime. I had no idea you were a natural-born cocksucker."

Orihime ignored his teasing and focused on sucking him off. His cock had such a bizarre flavor that was delicious to Orihime's lust-addled mind. She took him as deep as she could go, gagging a little as she bobbed her head up and down.

But Kisuke was never the type to let someone else take the pace. Much to Orihime's disappointment, Kisuke retreated from her mouth, his cock sliding past her smooth lips. Smiling down at her, Kisuke gently pushed her back down onto her back and tilted her head back. "Don't worry, Orihime," he coolly replied before situating himself behind Oirhime's head. "You'll have your fill of my cock in a moment." Tilting her head back a little more, Kisuke opened her mouth and slid his manhood into her awaiting orifice. He let out a low moan as her wet hole surrounded his cock, her tongue swiping against the underside and making a chill run down his spine. "Just relax, Orihime," he instructed as he slowly filled Orihime's mouth, the girl's eyes widening. "I'm about to show you how good a skullfuck feels."

All Orihime could manage from then on were gags as Kisuke shoved his cock into her mouth. Her mouth was completely stuffed with cock to the point where Orihime found it hard to breath and yet Kisuke still kept going. It took Orihime everything she could to suppress her gag reflex but eventually she leaned to stop resisting and let Kisuke have his way with her mouth. "Glllck!" she gagged, her nose rubbing against the shopkeeper's balls as he treated her mouth like it was his own toy. The regular Orihime everyone knew and love would've been mortified to be treated with such vulgarity. "GLLLCCKKK! GLURRRCK!"

This Orihime loved every second of it.

Kisuke smiled as Orihime's hands went to her pussy and started to rub it once more. He looked down at her busty chest and saw her tits bounce a little with each thrust into her throat. Orihime gave a gagged moan as Kisuke cupped her creamy-skinned melons and squeezed them, enjoying how tight her throat suddenly got. Grabbing the bottle of aphrodisiac, Kisuke poured even more onto Orihime's chest, rubbing it into her already sensitive skin. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Kisuke plunged his cock down her throat over and over again, saliva running down her face as she struggled to maintain her consciousness. Kisuke would pull out of her to give her a moment to breath but it was only for a brief second. Her throat tightened around Kisuke's cock, flattening her tongue as she choked on his manmeat.

Orihime's wet orifice surrounding his length was too good of a sensation for Kisuke to endure. "Damn, Orihime!" he groaned as he fucked her face faster. Orihime thought that Kisuke was reaching her stomach as he slid faster and faster, her hands rubbing her pussy like crazy. ' _Yes! YES! MORE!'_ the dazed girl thought.

Kisuke couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out of Orihime's mouth until only the head remained. "I hear you like bizarre foods, Orihime," he teased as he rubbed the tip against her lips. "I've something new for you to taste." Rolling his head back, Kisuke pushed the head into Orihime's mouth and shot his load into her awaiting orifice. Orihime's cheeks bulged as her mouth was suddenly filled with cum, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She tried to swallow it all but Kisuke came buckets, small trickles running down her face. When Kisuke finally pulled his cock away from Orihime's mouth she swallowed the thick cum in her mouth and took deep breaths. Kisuke would've felt bad for so brutally skullfucking her had it not been for the divine smile on her face as she continued to lay before him playing with herself.

Orihime licked the spunk off her lips and sighed in sheer ecstasy. That had to have been the most intense experience she'd ever had. "Kisuke…" she whispered wantonly. No matter how much she rubbed her pussy it was still not enough. The ache inside her hadn't died down and with Kisuke rubbing more of the aphrodisiac into her breasts the fire inside her was gnawing at her and she needed to please it.

Kisuke smiled as Orihime sat up and looked at him with longing eyes. The aphrodisiac was still having a heavy effect on her and after being skullfucked her libido was still cranked to the max. He pulled Orihime into his lap and start groping her breasts. Orihime's head rolled back onto Kisuke's shoulder while he licked her neck, his fingers pinching her pink nipples. "Ohhh…" the girl moaned as his hands started to roam her body. "Kisuke…" she pined, turned her head to speak only for Kisuke to silence her a deep kiss.

Orihime's mind melted as she became putty in Kisuke's arms. Luckily for her it wasn't her first kiss, having kissed Tatsuki on a dare once. When they broke away she gasped as Kisuke's cock rubbed against her entrance. She didn't care if it was her first time; all she wanted was to bask in that glorious heat that was consuming her body and Kisuke had what she wanted. "Kisuke," she said in a small voice, almost making Kisuke think she'd come to her senses when she crawled off his lap. Then she got on her knees and reached down to touch herself, spreading her lips to show the shopkeeper her pink pussy. "Please, Kisuke. Stick it in here," she pleaded, the burning need inside her apparent.

Reaching into the bag, Kisuke pulled out a syringe before mounting Orihime. He'd give her what she wanted but first he needed to give her a little insurance. "Hold still," he said as he injected the needle into her neck. "Don't worry, it'll be quick," he replied when he noticed Orihime cringe. "It's just a contraceptive to keep you from getting pregnant." He reached beneath Orihime to palm her stomach. "We can't have you carrying a mini 'Hime, now can we?" When he finished injecting the contraceptive into Orihime's neck he tossed the syringe into the bag and went back to the matter at hand.

Orihime bit down on her lower lip when she felt Kisuke's hands grip her waist. Something hard touched her sensitive lips and she knew what was about to happen. A gasp escaped her when Kisuke slid into her moist pussy. Kisuke smiled as Orihime's pussy swallowed his cock. The girl's arms wobbled as Kisuke pumped in and out of her, stretching her virgin pussy with his large length. The tight muscles gripped him as he enjoyed her cunt. He was surprised to not tear her barrier but figured that her hymen was torn long ago due to her extracurricular activities; it was how Yoruichi tore hers.

It didn't take long for Kisuke to get into his stride. The sound of his fake beach echoed with the dirty noise of his hips slapping against Orihime's ass. He smiled as Orihime yielded to her inner lust, moans and pleas for more spewing out of her lips. Taking his hat off, Kisuke put it on her head before reaching down to cup her swaying tits. Orihime moaned in sheer ecstasy as Kisuke squeezed her breasts roughly before increasing his pace. "Oh! Kisuke! KISUKE!" she shouted. "You're so big! My…my…." She didn't know if she could say the word, even if she was lust-addled.

"Go ahead, Orihime," Kisuke whispered into her ear. He let go of her tit and slid his hand down her sweaty stomach, reaching the sensitive bundle of nerves above her womanhood. "Say it…" he whispered, interested in hearing Orihime talk dirty.

"My pussy!" Orihime shouted, unable to fight back the words any longer. "My pussy feels so good! Your cock is going so deep!" she moaned, bucking into Kisuke's thrusts. Her juicy ass rippled as Kisuke's hips smacked against it, the erotic rhythm between the two quickening as they reveled in debauchery. Kisuke leaned back and sat down, pulling Orihime into his lap with his cock still sheathed inside her. Planting her feet on the ground, Orihime bounced on Kisuke's lap, her pussy wrapping around the shopkeeper's cock as she slid up and down on him. Her breasts bounced wildly before Kisuke cupped them, her moans music to his ears. Orihime squeezed her eyes shut as that feeling inside her began to grow out of control. ' _So deep! So hard!'_ When Kisuke turned her head to kiss her, she moaned into his lips. ' _I can't control my body anymore. My hips are moving all on their own!'_

"Orihime…" Kisuke grunted before laying down on his back. Gripping her waist, Kisuke stopped her bouncing and smiled. Orihime wondered why he stopped her when he started to fuck her at a rapid pace, his cock working in and out of her so fast it made her head spin. Kisuke moaned at how tight the girl was, she was certainly tighter than Yoruichi. Even now, as his cock made a cozy home inside her snatch, he could feel his balls swell as he watched Orihime's ass jiggle from his hips rapid smacks. He could tell that Orihime was close to climax and wanted to see her in the depths of bliss. "Orihime," he said while letting go of her hips. "Turn around."

Nodding, Orihime turned around to face Kisuke, his cock still inside her. Grabbing her legs, Kisuke put them on his shoulders and sat up, laying Orihime down onto her back, her feet in the air. Cupping her breasts again, Kisuke pumped into her as hard and as fast as he could. "You like, Orihime?" he asked as he groped her breasts. "You like having your breasts groped while I pound your pussy?"

Orihime could barely hold on. Her overly sensitive body felt like it was going to combust spontaneously. "YES!" she shouted as the tingling sensation inside of her reached its crescendo. Her toes curled and her body tensed from the feeling of everlasting bliss. "OHHHHH!" she cried out, her voice echoing throughout the fake beach. Kisuke smiled as Orihime's face twisted with debauchery, her walls tightening around him as she squirted her silvery juices all over the towel beneath them. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when Kisuke kissed her, giving her a sweet moan into her mouth as he released his load, filling her pussy with his essence. Orihime's body shook as Kisuke layed on top of her, feeling her womb being filled to the brim. Orihime moaned into the man's lips before letting her mind getting swept away from the warm ecstasy surging through her….

"Orihime."

The girl opened her eyes to see the shopkeeper standing over her, his pants on and his hat on his head. In his hand was a bottle of lemonade that he offered to her. "Here, you dozed off."

Sitting up, Orihime looked down and saw that she had her bikini back on, no signs of sex on the towel. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she realized she was having a dirty dream about Kisuke. She shook her head as she tried to bat the lewd memories away. ' _I got so caught up from doing the photo shoot that I fell asleep fantasizing about him.'_ She stood up and accepted the bottle of lemonade. "Thanks, Mr. Urahara. Sorry about falling asleep. The heat really got to me."

Kisuke gave her a knowing smile and nodded. "Well, it's to be expected. It is pretty hot down here. Anyway, I need to get these photos developed so I'll call you when I need you again. Here," he handed her a wad of cash, "Your payment for today. And you can keep the bikini."

Orihime beamed with joy and accepted the cash. "Thanks, Mr. Urahara."

"Anyway, you can take your things and head back upstairs. You can change in Yoruichi's room and then be on your way home. I've a few things to attend to."

Orihime bowed in thanks and headed up the ladder, never realizing that Kisuke had a sly smile on his face while keeping his gaze glued to her swaying ass.

After Orihime left the fake beach, Kisuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo that showed the lustful Orihime, his hat on her head, riding his cock like a stallion and smiled. He had no intention of blackmailing her or anything but he figured he'd keep this for a memento. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out the bottle of aphrodisiac and put it back into Yoruichi's bag.

 _'After all, what were the odds of me accidentally giving it to Orihime again?'_ he thought slyly before pocketing the photo….

The End


	4. Summer Soccer Frenzy

**A.N.: Another summer, another round of lemons. Enjoy! BTW This happens after the timeskip.  
A.A.N.: Oh, and one more thing? I'm American so I use the term Soccer instead of Football. Just deal with it, okay?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! ToshiroXKarin! Don't like, don't read!**

 _Summer Soccer Frenzy_

 **Karakura Town**

The small captain of Squad Ten ate his ice cream cone as he walked down the street, wondering what he should do. The white-haired boy was convinced by both his lieutenant, Rangiku, and his friend, Momo, that he should take a vacation before he burned himself out from the mountains of paperwork. After seeing how diligent Rangiku had come towards the paperwork following the Winter War, Toshiro was comfortable enough to take the week off, heading for the World of the Living for some R&R.

' _Now…'_ the boy thought as he walked down the street. ' _What do I do on my vacation?'_

He cursed his lack of preparation. Usually he'd planned everything out before doing anything. But this had all been so sudden he hadn't really put any thought into what he'd do to unwind until he'd got to Karakura Town. He thought about going to the beach but without his friends it felt pointless.

Finishing his ice cream, Toshiro walked by a field where he saw some kids play soccer, a shed in the distance near some woods. Getting closer, Toshiro recognized one of the people playing, kicking the ball into the goal.

"That's another point!" Karin Kurosaki smirked, bouncing the ball with her feet before noticing the boy watching them. She recognized the white-haired boy instantly. "Oh hey, Toshiro!" she waved before running over to the captain. "What's up?"

The boy smiled, remembering the last time he met Ichigo's sister. He had to admit, she was really spunky, which led him to secretly admiring her. "I'm on vacation for a few days. I'm just killing time for right now."

"Really?" Karin flashed him a happy grin. "Why don't you come play with us? My team's one guy short and we need to even the teams."

Toshiro couldn't help but smile. "Do you really need me? Because you seem to be able to hold your own just fine," he pointed out, remembering the last time he watched Karin play soccer.

Karin continued to grin. "Maybe. But it's going to take more than me to keep the rest of the team from falling apart. You in?" she asked, holding out her hand.

' _Aww, what the hell,'_ Toshiro thought as he decided to relent. He took Karin's hand and shook it. ' _I came here to relax and have fun. So what's the harm? Besides, she's nice and cute.'_

Then Toshiro realized he'd made that last thought.

Before noticing the huge blush on Toshiro's face, Karin turned him around and led him towards the center of the field. "Everyone! This is Toshiro!" she introduced.

It took every ounce of self control in Toshiro to keep himself from saying "That's Captain Hitsugaya!" to the girl, remembering that in the World of the Living he wasn't a Soul Reaper, just a boy on vacation.

After introducing Toshiro to her team, Karin began to tell them her strategy. Toshiro listened to Karin's plan, impressed by how she managed to adapt Toshiro into their play. As the team took their positions, Toshiro found himself behind Karin. As he waited for the game to begin though, his eyes couldn't help but go downward to look at something else…

The sound of activity snapped Toshiro out of his downward gaze and his ears went red when he realized that the game had already started and he was caught flatfooted. Shaking his head to get himself back into the game, he moved to get the ball.

For the next hour the captain of Squad Ten played Soccer with Ichigo's sister, the two making a good team. Despite Toshiro's initial awkward moment, he managed to make up for it by scoring a goal. As he headed back to his side of the field Karin ran up to him and high-fived him. But as she ran past him though, he couldn't keep his eyes away from the girl's short-clad ass.

Going through puberty, Karin was beginning to fill out and become a woman. Though she still remained a tomboy, Karin was becoming more and more hot, catching the eye of the young captain.

After catching himself staring at Karin's booty for the third time in so many minutes, Toshiro had to smack himself. ' _Get it together, Toshiro! You're a captain! You're stronger than this!'_

"Toshiro! Look out!"

The boy crashed into Karin and they tumbled to the ground. By the time they were finished rolling, Toshiro found himself on top of Karin. Both teens stared at each other embarrassingly for a moment before Karin blinked, feeling something press against her thigh. "Um…Toshiro?"

Toshiro's face turned redder than Ichigo's namesake. ' _If there's any solace in this, its that Rangiku isn't here…'_ "So-Sorry…" he said as he quickly got off of Karin, hoping that his boner wasn't too obvious to everyone else.

As Toshiro helped Karin up, he noticed her looking at him peculiarly. Toshiro suddenly felt a wave of panic. If Karin went to her brother and told her that Toshiro had been staring at her ass and got aroused, he'd have to deal with an overprotective brother to deal with. And as Byakuya could attest, Ichigo wasn't exactly a pushover…

But if Karin was offended or horrified at Toshiro's predicament, she didn't show it. Turning back to her friends, she told them that they were okay and to keep playing. "Come on, Toshiro!" Karin said, her usual smile back on her face. "We've still a game to play!"

Shaking off any embarrassment, Toshiro ran after Karin to continue playing. For the rest of the game Toshiro used every bit of willpower to keep his focus on the game, doing everything he can to not look at Karin and her shapely rear.

Soon the game was over and Karin and Toshiro's team won by a wide margin, the other team no match for the pair. Toshiro took a deep breath as he watched everyone leave, the day growing short. As the field became empty, he sat down on the soft grass. "I guess I should head back to the hotel," he said, renting a hotel room for the week rather than mooch off of Orihime like last time.

"Hey, Toshiro?"

The white-haired captain looked up to see Karin standing a few feet behind him, several soccer balls in her hand, one of them being her spare. "Could you help me take these back to the shed?" she asked, a nervous look on her face as she handed Toshiro one of the balls.

Toshiro could feel his heart beat fast in his chest as he walked with Karin into the small shed. He knew that Karin could carry both soccer balls if she wanted to, so for her to ask him to come with her inside meant she was thinking of something else. And Toshiro had a pretty good idea what it was.

Before Karin could yell at him or call him out on his perversion, Toshiro bowed his head in apology when she turned around to look at him after putting away the balls. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I wasn't thinking when I ran into you. I was thinking of…something else…" he said, a bit ashamed of himself. He'd always chastised his lieutenant for whenever she let her raunchy ideas go to her head but now here he was just as guilty.

Karin looked at Toshiro, not sure of how to say what she wanted. "Um…" Like Toshiro, she could feel her heart beating rapidly but for a much different reason. "Why…why were you hard?" she asked timidly.

Toshiro almost swallowed his tongue. Now he was really glad Rangiku and Momo weren't here. "I…" Deciding that honesty was the best policy, Toshiro found his voice. "I couldn't stop staring at you," he confessed.

Silence filled the shed as Karin stared at Toshiro, her eyes showing wariness; but it wasn't at Toshiro, but rather at herself. She didn't know if she could make the first step. But when she looked lower and saw that Toshiro still had a tent in his pants, she gulped and calmed the butterflies in her stomach. "It's just…nobody has ever really found me attractive."

Toshiro blinked. He looked up and saw Karin fiddling with her hands. "Really?" He had to admit, Karin was very pretty. And wearing very tight shorts and a white shirt that was covered in sweat wasn't helping the tent in his pants any.

"Yeah. Everyone always says that Yuzu is the prettier of the two of us. I…um…I saw you staring at me earlier."

The boy gave a nervous chuckle. "That obvious, huh?"

Karin smiled, the tension starting to break. "Yeah. None of the others noticed but I kept seeing you stare at my butt." She turned her gaze lower and instantly she started remembering her school's sex-ed class. "Um…"

When he looked down, Toshiro realized that Karin was staring right at his manhood and quickly covered himself with his hands. "Sorry!" he said. He didn't feel like a powerful captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Right now he felt like the child he looked like.

The fact that Toshiro got hard because of her made Karin's cheeks blush. Looking at Toshiro, she couldn't deny her own attraction to the Soul Reaper. She'd be lying if she didn't' sometimes dream about the white-haired boy and now she had him all alone in this shed. Before she knew it, her mouth started to move. "Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

Looking back up, Toshiro stared in sheer shock, Karin timidly walking over to her. "W-what?"

Deciding to go for broke, Karin nervously walked up to Toshiro, biting her lower lip anxiously. Staring into Toshiro's green eyes, Karin answered his question by doing something completely unexpected: she kissed him. Though it was a little awkward she pressed her lips against his, giving him her first kiss.

Toshiro went rigid from the kiss, all of the blood rushing to his head. His senses slowly began to take their leave as Karin continued to kiss him, her hands gripping his shirt tightly. Toshiro's mind went blank and he absentmindedly put his hands on her shoulders. When Karin broke the kiss, Toshiro leaned forward and gave her one of his own. Like Karin, he was just as anxious and timid. The kiss between them showed their inexperience, more teeth than lip, but the two friends could feel heat start to blossom inside of them.

Both Karin and Toshiro panted for breath when they pulled away, both knowing things were heading past the point of no return. When Karin felt Toshiro's erection poke her, she reached down and gently grabbed it. "Do you want me to take care of that for you?" she asked again, her breath hitting Toshiro's face.

All thoughts of his station, his friends and everything else fled Toshiro's mind. "Yes," he mumbled before giving Karin another kiss. Despite being years and years older than Karin, Toshiro was still young at heart and had never felt such overwhelming emotions before, not even for his best friend, Momo, or his voluptuous lieutenant, Rangiku.

Nodding, Karin knelt down in front of Toshiro. Her hands were shaking but she managed to grab Toshiro's pants and pull them down. Karin's eyes went wide as she got a very good look at Toshiro's genitals. She didn't know anything about size but Toshiro was a lot bigger than his small stature led many to believe. The tip inches from her face, Karin stared at it in fascination, reaching for it with her hand. Toshiro hissed when Karin grabbed his shaft, making him look up worriedly. "Was that too hard?" she asked, letting go of his cock.

"No," Toshiro said, just as nervous as Karin as he stood there, his pants down and his cock right in front of her face. Now he _really_ hoped that Ichigo didn't find out about this. "It's just…your hand is so warm."

Smiling, Karin gripped Toshiro's cock once again, this time not stopping when he gasped at her warm touched. Her hand slowly started to stroke the boy's manhood back and forth, giving him a handjob.

Toshiro's breath was taken away as Karin worked his cock. His hands went to her shoulders to steady himself as he pleasure bloomed inside of him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, sighing heavenly from the warm hand stroking his cock. "Karin…" he whispered.

Hearing another boy moan her name was a huge turn-on for Karin. She stroked him faster, using both of her small hands to pleasure him. Her eyes were soon directed to the small drops of pre-cum dripping from the tip, a sure sign that Toshiro was getting more and more aroused. ' _It's so hot…'_ she thought as she continuing to work him with her hands. She could smell his thick scent and it made her want more. Slowly, she opened her mouth and licked the tip of his cock, tasting his pre-cum. ' _It tastes funny,'_ she thought but still wanted more.

Karin wrapped her lips around Toshiro's cock, tasting his manhood. Toshiro threw his head back and moaned as the young Kurosaki started to suck him off. The hot and wet orifice that was Karin's mouth felt amazing to him, his hands going to her head. Feeling hot under the collar, Toshiro reached for his shirt and took it off. Looking up while sucking his cock, Karin could feel heat build between her legs when she saw how fit Toshiro was.

The Kurosaki twin bobbed her head back and forth, gagging a bit as the tip hit the back of her throat. The boy was bigger than she expected, flattening her tongue with his impressive size. To help remedy that, she took her mouth off of him and licked the underside of his shaft, intrigued by the sounds Toshiro made. "Mmmhh…" she moaned as she licked Toshiro's manhood before going back to sucking him off.

"Ahhh…" Toshiro moaned, loving every second of this. He'd no idea getting a blowjob could feel this sublime. "Karin…"

Just hearing Toshiro moan her name made Karin get wet. "Mmmmh!" she moaned into Toshiro's cock, bobbing her head faster. Her tongue became coated with his pre-cum, giving her a taste of Toshiro's seed. Her hands reached beneath her shorts to touch herself, rubbing her wet honeypot.

"Ahhh!" Toshiro panted, his balls tightening up. "Karin! Ahh!" He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt pressure in his cock start to build. "I'm gonna cum!" When Karin started to lick the tip of his cock, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ahhhhh!" he moaned, shooting his load.

Karin took her mouth off of Toshiro and watched as he came all over her face. Her eyes closed as the boy covered her in white spunk. She sat there on her knees while he continued painting her face white. "Wow…" she panted, looking up at the naked Toshiro. "That felt…good," she admitted, licking her lips. She reached into a bag she'd stored in the shed and pulled out a towel to wipe her face clean. Getting up off her knees, she saw that surprisingly Toshiro was still erect. Breathing heavily, Karin reached for her shirt and tugged it off.

Though he just came seconds ago, Toshiro couldn't help but feel his cock throb as he stared at the topless Karin. She was more toned than he gave her credit for. Her breasts, though not as big as her sisters, were still round and perky. "Do you…want to keep going?" she asked, giving him a smile.

"Yes," Toshiro quickly said, letting his hormones doing the talking for him. He pressed Karin up against the shed's wall and kissed her neck. Karin shivered as his hot lips touched her sweaty skin. When he started attacking her breasts, she slid her hands through Toshiro's white hair, groaning as his lips sucked on her tender nipple. Soon his hands went to her shorts and he started to tug them off. Despite the warm air in the shed, Karin still shivered as she stood there in nothing but her underwear, her white panties soaked from her arousal. Toshiro reached for panties but not before looking at her for permission. "Can I?" he asked.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Karin nodded. "Yes," she whispered, giving Toshiro a light kiss on his forehead.

Toshiro peeled them off of her, leaving her just as naked as he was. As she stepped out of her pants, Karin turned around and stuck her ass out, putting her hands on the wall of the shed. Toshiro palmed her round ass and lined up his cock with her wet entrance, both of them becoming nervous as he pressed the tip against her pussy. Karin bit down on her lip, kissing her virginity goodbye. "Be gentle…" she said softly. Toshiro gave her a reassuring kiss before he pushed into her.

Karin's eyes widened to their limit and she threw her head back, feeling Toshiro push deep into her cunt. "Ahhh!" she gasped, panting for breath. Toshiro's breath hitched as he felt a woman's flower for the first time. His hands reached up to cup Karin's breasts as he pushed as far as he could, his hips touching her ass. Karin panted for breath as the boy settled inside of her. Soon she relaxed and turned her head, nodding for Toshiro to continue.

As he slowly pulled out, Toshiro nearly blew his load then and there, feeling Karin's wet and tight walls try to suck him back in. He wasn't surprised to not hit a barrier inside Karin, what with her extraneous physical activity. Karin moaned with each thrust into her pussy, her hands balling into fists as Toshiro started to move in and out. Toshiro began to move faster, Karin's ass jiggling as his hips smacked against it. He fondled Karin's tits with his hands, moaning Karin's name as he pumped in and out of her. "Karin!" he panted, moving faster.

"Toshirooooo!" Karin groaned, clinging to the wall as Toshiro stretched her pussy with his girth. She felt him hit spots inside her she didn't know she had. Ecstasy coursed through her pussy and surged throughout her entire body. Every part of her was in bliss. The shed became filled with the two teen's moans, Toshiro fucking her faster.

The captain wanted more from Karin. He quickly pulled out of the girl and turned her back around, pressing her back against the wall of the shed. He raised her leg up as high as she would allow and slid back in, going deeper into her. "Ohhh…" Toshiro moaned, fucking her with all the power his small body could afford.

"Ah! Ah! AH! AHHH!"

Karin's moans grew louder, her arms wrapping around the boy's shoulders as he fucked her pussy. She couldn't get enough of this. She felt like she was being lifted to heaven. Tears started to run down her face as she felt like she was going to explode. "OH GOD!" she cried out when Toshiro slammed against her G-spot. She squeezed her eyes shut as the pleasure in her honeypot became too much to bear. "I'm…I'm…I'm gonna…" Her nails dragged down Toshiro's back, making him hiss as she clung to him like a life preserver. "AHHHHHH!" she cried out, her plugged pussy squirting around Toshiro's cock, her juices dripping onto the floor of the shed. She threw her head back and moaned more lewdly as she continued to orgasm, a sensation that thoroughly swept her away. "OHHHHHH!"

As Karin's cunt wrapped around Toshiro's clamhammer in a tight vice, like his manhood was wrapped in soft silk, Toshiro could take no more. The sight of someone as beautiful and strong-willed as Karin moaning like crazy in his arms while he fucked her senseless was something that he couldn't endure. "Fuck!" he groaned, feeling his balls tighten again. As quickly as he could, Toshiro pulled out of Karin as the hot rush roared through his manhood, the tip pulsing and swelling. "Ahhhhh!" Toshiro saw stars as he came on her stomach, covering her toned belly with his spunk. Both teens silenced each other with a deep kiss, losing themselves to the ecstasy unleashed within.

Silence filled the shed as they cooled down. Holding the wobbly Karin steady, Toshiro grabbed the discarded towel and wiped her clean, using the unsoiled side to wide down her sweaty body. Karin came to after a few moments and her strength began to come back to her. Toshiro handed her back the towel. "We should leave," he said, worried that someone might have heard them.

"Right." Karin reached for her clothes and started to get dressed. "Hey, Toshiro?"

"Yeah?" the captain asked as he put his pants back on.

"Would you…maybe like to come have dinner with me?" she asked, blushing. "My sister, Yuzu, can cook a mean supper."

The captain simply smiled. "I'd like that."

The two walked out of the shed and headed for Karin's house. As they walked down the street, Karin gave Toshiro a cheeky grin. "Hey, Toshiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to play Soccer with me tomorrow?"

Toshiro blushed hard, knowing what was on her mind. And yet, he just couldn't say no. "Sure."

"Great!"

' _One thing's for sure,'_ he thought as he followed her home. ' _This should be an interesting vacation…'_

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Ichigo's three friends finished off the Hollows they were fighting. However, Uryu noticed that Ichigo was standing still, a look of absolute anger on his face. "Ichigo? What's wrong?"

"I just…had a strange feeling," Ichigo said with bated breath.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"I have no idea why but…I suddenly want to strangle Toshiro…"

The End


	5. A Hot House Getting Hotter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _A Hot House Getting Hotter_

 **Urahara Shop**

"Ughhhh…" Rangiku Matsumoto groaned, her face covered with sweat. "It's so hooooot…" she complained, slumping forward onto the table. "Where's the air conditioner when you need it?" She was off for vacation and had come to hang with Orihime, only to find out she was gone for the week on summer vacation on a trip through the country with Tatsuki.

Unfortunately, every other person in the room was slumped forward, worn out by the heat. Kisuke fanned himself as he panted like a dog. "Unfortunately I haven't had the time to install an A/C unit in the shop…"

"You've had a hundred years," Rangiku glared. "You've had enough time to make two giant secret bases and a shop and you didn't think to maybe include an air conditioner?"

"What can I say? I'm a busy man," Kisuke retorted, waving his fan. "Where's Yoruichi?" he wondered out loud, not seeing the werecat anywhere.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ururu opened up the freezer to get a popsicle. When she did, a huge block of ice fell out, inside a frozen black cat. "Found her!"

"Oh, she's trying the freezer trick again?"

Rangiku looked over at the other woman in the room. "Why are you here, Rukia?" she asked her fellow lieutenant. "I thought you were staring at Ichigo's?"

Sipping her cold tea, Rukia shook her head and wiped the sweat from her face with a rag Kisuke offered. "I was. But his place is just as hot! I felt like I was going to melt over there!"

"He doesn't have A/C, either?"

"Nope!" Rukia said, annoyed at the unbearable living conditions. "If I'd know it was going to be this hot, I'd have postponed my coming here by another week." Rukia had been given her old post at Karakura Town and was living with Ichigo in between her Soul Reaper duties but like Rangiku she was regretting her choice.

Rangiku got up, putting her hands on her hips and pouting. "That is unacceptable. I thought Ichigo was a gentleman! If he's having you over at his place, he should have the decency to keep you comfortable with some nice cool air! I'm going over there to give him a piece of my mind!" Getting up, she headed for the door, passing Ururu as she was thawing out Yoruichi.

The cat shivered as she came to. "Is it cooler yet?"

"No."

The cat hopped back into the freezer and slammed the door shut…

Kisuke looked up. "Think there's room for one more in there?"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Ichigo's House**

Ichigo lay on his bed, sweat covering his body. He had every fan going and had the windows open but it didn't help. The house was still broiling hot. Thanks to his dad's antics, the air conditioner was busted, a result of Isshin smashing into hit after he tried one to many times to get the jump on Ichigo. As a result, Isshin was hospitalized at the hospital run by Uryu's dad, his sisters staying with him, partly to help with his recovery and partly to keep out of the heat.

"Ughhhh!" Ichigo groaned, sitting up. "This is hell! Actually, I'm pretty sure Hell isn't this hot!" He wished that his combat pass would start ringing. At least he could forget about the heat while he was fighting Hollows.

 _Ding-Dong!_

Ichigo groaned, walking towards the door. "Good grief. That'd better be the maintenance man…" Opening the door to his room, he headed for the stairs.

Outside, Rangiku waited impatiently, the sun beating down on her. "Ughh…Ichigo, what's taking so long?" she huffed, pushing the doorbell again. Her irritation grew more and more as she waited until finally the door opened. She opened her mouth to berate him for making a lady wait out in the heat for so long…

But she quickly closed it when she got a good look at Ichigo and instantly her anger faded as she got some major eye candy.

The Substitute was wearing a white tank top and gym shorts, giving her a good look at his muscular body. The sweat covering his body made his body glisten in the afternoon light. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Ichigo peered through the bright sunlight to see Rangiku on his doorstep, wearing a white shirt and short-shorts. "Oh. Hey, Rangiku," he greeted. "What's up?"

Rangiku took a long look at Ichigo before she noticed something else that made her smile. Changing tactics, Rangiku's any demeanor faded quickly. "I came to see how you were doing," she said with a friendly smile. "Rukia said that you were dying of the heat so I wanted to drop by and check on you."

Ichigo smiled, touched at the woman's kindness. "Thanks, Rangiku. Would you like to come in out of the sun?"

"Yes, please."

Ichigo led Rangiku into his house and closed the door behind him. Rangiku noticed how Ichigo had multiple fans in the living room on as well as the windows open but it was still hot inside the place. "How come you have no A/C, Ichigo?" she asked as they sat on the couch.

"It…had a sudden malfunction," Ichigo said nervously, not wanting to tell her that _he_ was the cause of the malfunction. "A repairman was supposed to be in today but he hasn't shown up yet."

The two sat on the couch in silence, both trying their best to ignore the heat. Ichigo kept looking at the clock, hoping that the repairman would be here any second. Rangiku, on the other hand, was looking at something else…

Ichigo hadn't noticed it, being too occupied with the sweltering heat, but his gym shorts were a little on the tight side. As such, Rangiku was smirking as she stared at the huge bulge in his pants, the gears in her head turning and a wide smile on her face. ' _Maybe this won't be such a bad trip after all…'_

When Ichigo turned back to Rangiku and saw her fanning herself, sweat running down her face. "I think I have some popsicles in the freezer. Want one?"

"That'd be lovely," Rangiku said. As Ichigo got up to go to the kitchen Rangiku grinned and made a little adjustment.

Grabbing two popsicles in the freezer, Ichigo came back to the living room. "Here you go, Rang…i…ku…" Ichigo almost choked on his tongue when he saw that Rangiku had removed her shirt. His brown eyes stared at Rangiku as she lay back on the couch, her massive chest barely contained by a white bra. He stared at her huge melons, unable to take his eyes away from them.

Rangiku saw the jawdropped look on Ichigo's face and gave him an innocent smile. ' _Works every time.'_ "I'm sorry, Ichigo. It's just that it's so hot I needed some relief."

"Right," Ichigo said, knowing that the heat must be unbearable for Rangiku. "Here you go." He handed Rangiku a blue Popsicle and sat down next to her, licking his red one.

"Thanks," Rangiku said before she began to lick her treat. "Ahhh…" she moaned as the cold treat touched her tongue. "Mmmhh…"

Ichigo tried to ignore the woman and focus on eating his own ice cream but he couldn't stop listening to the woman as she licked and sucked on the frozen Popsicle. The sounds that she made completely enthralled him. Soon his glances progressed into full on staring as Rangiku licked and sucked on the ice cream, unable to keep himself from getting aroused. He stopped eating his and watched the barely-clothed lieutenant lick the treat like she was licking a cock.

Rangiku smiled as she saw the heated stare the boy was giving her, not letting up until she'd eaten the entire popsicle. She licked the wooden stick seductively, trying to lick every last drop of juice still on it. She gave a quick glance to his shorts and saw that she wasn't the only one with a stick. "Ahhh!" she sighed as she finished, leaning back into the couch and setting the stick down. "That was refreshing. How about you, Ichigo? You still hot?"

Snapping out of his mystified trance, Ichigo returned to eating his melting popsicle. "Oh! I'm good." Just when he finished his treat, however, he felt a hand on the bulge of his pants. "Rangiku!"

"Silly Ichigo," Rangiku smirked, "I wasn't referring to the popsicle in your hand…" she whispered, leaning forward until her breath touched his face. "You look like you're fit to burst." Her hand squeezed Ichigo's hard-on, making him gasp in surprise. "Why don't I give you a hand?"

Her hand dipped underneath Ichigo's gym shorts, pulling them down to free Ichigo's cock. Rangiku had hearts in her eyes when she saw Ichigo's manmeat. She'd been with a few men but few, if any, were as gifted as Ichigo. She sidled close to him, pressing her bra-covered tits into his shoulder as her hand wrapped around Ichigo's shaft. She hummed as she started to jerk him off, laying her head on his shoulder and watching his expression with glee.

"R-Rangiku…" the boy moaned, at the woman's mercy, her hand feeling as soft as silk.

Kissing his cheek, Rangiku turned his head and traced his lips with a finger. "Well, Ichigo. Do you want me to take care of your little problem?" she teased.

The teasing of such a voluptuous bombshell was too much for one young man to take. He reached up and grabbed Rangiku by the back of her head, pulling her into a deep kiss. Ichigo reached Nirvana as Rangiku's gentle lips touched his, her lips softer than the fluffiest pillow. Rangiku chuckled into the kiss, her hand stroking his cock smoothly, feeling every bit of him at her fingertips.

As soon as Ichigo pulled away from the kiss she went for seconds. This time the kiss was deeper, with Rangiku sliding her tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo melted into the kiss, his hand reaching up to palm Rangiku's huge breast.

Chuckling, Rangiku pulled away from Ichigo's lips and smirked. "Dirty boy," she teased as she let go of his cock. "I know what you want…" She reached behind her and unclipped her bra, tossing it to the floor, revealing her naked breasts to the teenager. "You like what you see?" she teased, cupping her melons.

Ichigo was practically drooling. Rangiku was so much bigger than he expected. Her round melons glistened from her sweaty skin. Her nipples, round and pink, were already hardened, almost begging to be sucked on. He had no words to say as he stared at the woman in all her splendor.

Continuing to smirk, Rangiku stood up off the couch and reached for her shorts. "Goodness, it's so hot! I need to get a little more comfortable…" Turning around, she unzipped her shorts and pulled them down, giving Ichigo a perfect view of her ass. Her pink heart-covered panties were the last to go. Kicking out of her sandals, the strawberry blonde stood before the teen in all her naked glory, reveling in the look on his face.

If Ichigo died then and there, he'd have died a happy man. The woman in front of him was the epitome of beauty. Her body was lean and fit, her hand gliding down her smooth stomach. Ichigo's eyes trailed up her beautiful legs and thighs until he stared at her pink pussy, crowned by a patch of blonde hair.

Smiling, Rangiku reached for Ichigo's hands and pulled him off the couch. "Why don't we get you comfortable?" she purred, removing Ichigo's tank top. As soon as she tossed it to the floor the two embraced and kissed again. Ichigo's hands ran all over Rangiku's voluptuous body, losing himself to his hormones as she sucked on his tongue. Rangiku felt her hot body get hotter as Ichigo's cupped her shapely ass.

Rangiku got down on her knees and tugged down Ichigo's gym shorts, leaving him completely naked like her. The two returned to the couch, Rangiku getting between Ichigo's legs. Cupping her large tits, Rangiku wedged Ichigo's thick cock between them.

"Ohhh…" Ichigo moaned as Rangiku gave him the best paizuri imaginable. "Rangiku…"

"See, Ichigo? I know what you want," she purred seductively, a devious smile on her face as she slid her tits up and down, surrounding Ichigo's manhood in a fleshy vice. "I know what you like…"

Ichigo's cock throbbed in Rangiku's fleshy vice. He dug his nails into the couch cushions, the feeling of being given a paizuri heavenly. His breath hitched when Rangiku started to lick the sensitive tip. "Rangiku!" he groaned, her hot tongue feeling sublime. Sweat rolled down his chest as the heat in his manhood increased, threatening to melt in Rangiku's paizuri.

Rangiku could see that Ichigo was close and smiled. Her breasts were something no man could endure for long. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Cum for me," she purred, licking the pre-cum from Ichigo's weeping tip. "Don't you think my breasts would look better covered in your cum?" she teased, squeezing her breasts tighter around Ichigo's cock.

The throbbing manmeat pulsed in Rangiku's tits, Ichigo's balls tightening up. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo threw his head back and groaned as he climaxed all over Rangiku's huge breasts. "Cumming!"

Tilting her head back, the strawberry blonde smiled as Ichigo's cock erupted with white hot cum. The hot cum-bath made Rangiku feel like she was going to spontaneously combust, her hands smearing the sticky substance all over her breasts like sunscreen. "Wow!" she breathed, amazed at how much Ichigo let out. "You sure were pent up." She grabbed Ichigo's discarded shirt and wiped her breasts before noticing that Ichigo's erection hadn't gone down. She stared at it, honestly amazed at Ichigo's stamina. She looked up to say something but the look in Ichigo's eyes told her she was dealing with a teen coming unglued.

Getting off the couch, Ichigo pulled the woman up onto her feet and cupped her sexy ass, lifting her up. Rangiku melted into his lips as he carried her away, cooing as his hard cock rubbed against her wet pussy. Her hard nipples rubbed against his chest, his fingers sinking into her soft cheeks.

Rangiku expected Ichigo to take her into the bathroom for a cool shower but found herself in Ichigo's room. "Ichigo, isn't it a little hot?" she asked, sweat rolling down her back.

Ichigo silenced her with another kiss. His blood was on fire, arousal taking over his mind. He didn't bother laying Rangiku down on his bed, setting her on the floor. Rangiku was bent over and got on her hands and knees. Palming her juicy ass, Ichigo rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance, feeling a hot wetness touch his cock. "I want you, Rangiku," he said.

Rangiku shivered, having never seen this side of Ichigo before. But as scary as it was, it turned her on like never before. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Fuck me," she said with a dirty smile.

Ichigo gave a single thrust and filled Rangiku's womanhood, feeling every inch of her womanhood surround his manmeat. Rangiku came close to orgasm as soon as Ichigo put it in. Her walls stretched around his thick cock, her tight pussy a snug fit for his manmeat. Her arms started to shake as Ichigo moved, her walls trying to suck him back in.

The hot room soon felt like a sauna for the two as Ichigo fucked Rangiku like a mad beast. Lost in the feel of a woman's pussy, Ichigo gripped Rangiku's waist hard as he pounded her pussy. He moaned as her pussy tightened around him with each thrust, Rangiku's pussy feeling better than anything he ever felt in his life. Her ass jiggled with each thrust, her soft cheeks rippling rapidly. Rangiku's breasts swayed as Ichigo rocked her world, her arms shaking from Ichigo's rampant fucking.

Ichigo loved the feel of Rangiku's womanhood but it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel every inch of the vixen's sexy body. Grabbing Rangiku's swaying breasts and leaned back, letting Rangiku slide up and down his cock while he sat on his knees, his hands squeezing her breasts together as her pussy slid around his cock.

"Oh! You're so big!" Rangiku moaned. Ichigo got a kinky idea and slid two fingers into Rangiku's mouth. "Mmmh!" the woman moaned, sucking on Ichigo's digits as her hips moved with a mind of their own. Her sweaty back continued to grind against Ichigo's hard chest, making the heat between them unbearable. Rangiku reached down and rubbed her clit, arching her back as the pleasure welled up inside her. When Ichigo pulled his saliva-covered fingers out of her mouth, Rangiku turned her head and kissed Ichigo lewdly. "Fuck me!" she begged. "Fuck my pussy!"

As Ichigo's hand returned to Rangiku's breast, pinching her hardened nipple, his other hand reached down and joined Rangiku's in playing with her clit. He let out a wild moan as Rangiku's tight hole clamped down on him. "You're so tight! It feels amazing!"

Planting her feet on the floor, the hot Rangiku bounced up and down Ichigo's cock faster, slamming her hips down hard and feeling him hit all her sweet spots. "Oooooh! Your cock feels so good inside me!" she moaned, sticking her tongue out lewdly. "My pussy's so wet!" She arched her back, her breasts bouncing with each slide up and down Ichigo's manhood, and she rolled her hips, pleased when she heard Ichigo moan into her ear. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth when Ichigo's hands caressed her smooth, sweaty thighs, sensation assaulting every part of her. "Fuck! My pussy's about to cum!" she shouted, her vision blurring.

Ichigo's hands squeezed Rangiku's breasts before he got another dirty idea. Rangiku was disappointed when he stopped her bouncing before he turned them around. Rangiku's face turned red as she stared at herself in the mirror on the wall, seeing naked, panting body being fucked by Ichigo's thick cock. Her expression became even lewder as she began to move again, loving the sight of her bouncing on Ichigo's cock. She sorely wished she had a camera. "Ah! Oh! Hahhh!" she moaned, Ichigo's cock knocking the air out of her. The sound of her sexy ass slapping Ichigo's thighs echoed throughout the room, spurring her on like an erotic siren's call.

"AH! YES! FUCK ME! MY PUSSY'S ON FIRE!" Rangiku howled, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her body caving to the tidal wave of ecstasy. Her tongue hung out like a dog's as her pussy tightened around Ichigo's clamhammer, her body seizing up as she came, her pussy's juices squirting, staining the carpet and Ichigo's balls. Rangiku's world spun as her pussy continued to gush, her body burning up with lustful passion.

When her vision began to clear up, she realized she was no longer on Ichigo's lap, sitting on her ass with Ichigo standing in front of her, stroking his cock vigorously. Smiling, the naked woman got on her knees and started to lick the tip of Ichigo's cock, seeing it swell up. "Cum for me, Ichigo!" she pleaded, wanting to taste Ichigo's tongue, sticking out her tongue. "I want your cum!"

Seeing Rangiku act so sluttily the ultimate turn-on. Throwing his head back, Ichigo saw stars when he felt the familiar rush surge through his cock, heat building inside his hot balls. "Cumming!" he grunted, exploding all over Rangiku's face.

Rangiku opened her mouth and sighed as she tasted Ichigo's essence as it shot into her mouth, the boy not stopping his white cum firehose until he'd covered her face with his spunk. "So hot…" she breathed before swallowing the thick treat. "Mmmh, so thick," she purred, licking the cum on her lips.

His legs shaking, Ichigo sat down on the floor and took deep breaths, sweat pouring down his body. He watched as Rangiku scooped the cum off her face with her fingers, noting how alluring the woman was even when she was doing something so naughty.

"Ahhh…" Rangiku sighed as she sat back, Ichigo's seed warming her belly. "You truly are something, Ichigo," she breathed. She wiped the sweat from her face and sighed. "Still, I'm even hotter than before. Is your shower still working?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded.

"Good. I'm in need of a nice cold shower. You should go and get our clothes before your sisters come in and see them strewn about the living room." Rangiku got up. Before she turned around to walk away, she winked at Ichigo. "And when your through, why don't you come join me?" She walked out of the room, shaking her hips seductively as she headed for the shower.

Ichigo watched her leave, his dick returning to full hardness as a grin spread across his face. Getting up, he left to fetch their clothes before joining Rangiku in the shower for nice, refreshing, _long_ shower…

The End


	6. Barbecue Troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Barbecue Troubles_

 **Urahara Shop**

Hanataro Yamada wondered how he keeps landing in these situations.

It'd been a horrid week for the healer. First he'd been tasked with cleaning out the sewers, reeking of it for days. Then he'd angered his captain when he'd accidently slipped and smashed several jars of ointments that the squad needed after a training exercise at Squad Eleven left many hospitalized, curtesy of Kenpachi. After being reprimanded for his clumsiness by his captain, he'd received an offer to take a day to relax in the World of the Living by Ganju Shiba, who told him that Kisuke and his crew were having a barbecue and that Ichigo and his friends were going to join in. Interested in seeing his friends, Hanataro agreed to come.

Now he wished he had said no.

In addition to him, several other captains had joined in on the summer festivities, including Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and Soi-Fon, the latter there to see her old mentor, Yoruichi.

The group was partying in a lot next to Urahara Shop, Tessai manning the barbecue. Hanataro was sitting at a picnic table, talking to Orihime when he felt a presence sit down beside him. "Hello there. Long time no see, Hanataro."

The healer turned and gaped when he saw Yoruichi Shihoin sitting next to her. Always the shy and timid type, Hanataro felt very self-conscious whenever he was around the woman. The woman was both beautiful and powerful. It amazed him that she found time to talk to someone as lowly as him. And the summer heat only added to her beauty. The woman wore a purple tank top, her sweat making her dark skin glisten in the afternoon summer sun. Clad in a pair of short-shorts, the woman looked like she'd been painted to perfection.

Hanataro gulped. On the next table over was Captain Soi-Fon, who was feeling pretty spurned by Yoruichi choosing to sit next to Hanataro instead of her. Hanataro could practically feel the daggers coming from the woman's eyes and hoped that someone would distract her. "Hi, Ms. Yoruichi."

"Please, just call me Yoruichi." Her wide grin helped calm Hanataro down and he began to relax. She was certainly far more laid back and easy-going than his captain. "You're a third-seat now, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hanataro nodded. "I was promoted after the battle in Hueco Mundo."

Yoruichi smiled. "That's excellent to hear. I'm glad that Unohana recognized your abilities." Her conversation was cut short when Tessai set a plate of burgers down onto the table. The group began to eat some more, Hanataro continuing to chat with Orihime and Yoruichi.

Biting into her burger, Yoruichi looked past him towards something she wanted. "Hanataro," she told him. "Could you pass me the ketchup bottle?"

Finishing his fries, Hanataro nodded. "Okay." He reached for the bottle and grabbed it. But the clumsy healer neglected the fact that his fingers were covered in grease from the hot fries that Kisuke made. The bottle began to slip out of his grasp and Hanataro blindly squeezed it to keep it from slipping out of his hand. He realized his mistake when a geyser of ketchup shot out of the bottle, hitting both him and Yoruichi.

Looking down at her dirtied shirt, Yoruichi frowned. "Oh dear."

Hanataro was mortified at his blunder. But when he saw Soi-Fon look at him with a look of sheer murder on her face, he really wished he'd stayed in bed today.

"You imbecile!" Soi-Fon shouted. "Look what you did to Lady Yoruichi's shirt!" Hanataro flinched, knowing that Soi-Fon could be quite cruel when someone disrespected her personal idol.

Patting Hanataro's head, Yoruichi merely shrugged. "Take a chill pill, Soi-Fon. It's only a shirt. Here, why don't we head inside to clean up?' she suggested to Hanataro.

The boy quickly nodded. Right now anywhere where he wasn't getting a death glare from Soi-Fon was preferable. He quickly excused himself from the party and followed Yoruichi into the shop.

The cool and crisp A/C awaited the boy as he entered the shop, Kisuke using his mechanical skill to good use. "Don't worry," Yoruichi told him as he followed her towards her room, "It was just a simple accident. Don't let Soi-Fon make you nervous." She opened the door to her room and gestured for him to enter. "I think I might have a shirt that fits you."

Honored to be in her room, Hanataro stepped inside and quietly sat down on a bean-bag chair while Yoruichi dug through a drawer. She pulled out several shirts and tossed one to Hanataro. "Here you go. It's a little big for you but it's better than that stained one you have on." Hanataro took off his shirt and set it to the side. Yoruichi saw the thin scar on his chest and raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall you being wounded," she noted.

"Oh, that was…um…" Hanataro scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. "It happened when I went to Hueco Mundo." He didn't want her to know that it was technically Rukia who wounded him.

"I see," Yoruichi nodded. Then, without any warning, she whipped off her own shirt. And it was at that point that Hanataro realized something important: Yoruichi wasn't wearing a bra.

The timid healer almost choked on his tongue as he stared at the topless Flash Goddess, her breasts bouncing as she pulled off her shirt. Her dark skin glistened thanks to the sweat from the afternoon heat, her nipples hard from the cold A/C. Hanataro couldn't help but notice how fit the woman also was, her stomach smooth and flat.

Yoruichi saw the jawdropped expression on Hanataro's face and giggled. "Oh come now, Hanataro. You're a medic. Certainly you're familiar with a woman's anatomy, right?"

"Well...I…uh…the thing is…" The truth is that Hanataro _wasn't_ very familiar when it came to the opposite sex. Because he was often tasked with grunt work, he'd very rarely had the time to heal anyone; most of the people he did treat were male.

The Third-Seat's bashfulness was adorable to the former captain. She always found him to be cute and this was the icing on the cake. Her eyebrow rose, however, when she realized something as well…

She looked outside and saw everyone else still at the party. Even Soi-Fon had forgotten all about Yoruichi, her mind occupied with seething rage as Kisuke sat next to her. Slowly she closed the blinds. "One sec, Hanataro," she told him as she turned around. "I got some on my pants to so I need to change out of them."

Hanataro's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as Yoruichi bent over and took off her shorts, her round, juicy ass barely concealed by a pair of black panties. As she stepped out of the shorts and turned around, she smiled at the young man with an innocent smile. "What's the matter? You look rather red, Hanataro," she said, putting a hand to his head. "Maybe I…" she got down on her knees and reached for Hanataro's shorts, "should give the medic some healing."

As Hanataro stammered in shock, Yoruichi pulled down his pants. She'd seen the large bulge in his pants and had an idea about the boy's size. When his cock was finally freed, she wasn't disappointed. Hanataro's manhood almost smacked her in the face. Despite the boy's frail, small appearance, it looks like fate had been kind by compensating for his huge genitals. "My, oh my, what do we have here?" Yoruichi purred, slowly wrapping her hand around Hanataro's manhood.

"I-I'm sorry!" the timid boy said, wondering if he was in trouble. It hadn't been a good couple of days so far.

"Don't be. You've a gift here." She felt arousal begin to fire up inside her. "Why don't I give this big boy some tender love and care."

A shudder ran down Hanataro's spine as the dark-skinned woman started to jerk him off. Her hand was as soft as silk, her slender fingers wrapped tightly around his shaft. "Ah!" he gasped as such a magnificent touch. His legs shook as Yoruichi continued give him a hand job. The boy was unused to such treatment, always too shy to go near girls.

"My, look at your cock," she purred, licking her lips. "You're already throbbing in my hands. When was the last time you had a little stress relief?" she teased, seeing the head of Hanataro's cock drip pre-cum already.

"It's…it's been a while," Hanataro admitted.

"I see." Yoruichi's smile widened and she licked the underside of Hanataro's shaft, making the goy gasp from the hot, wet tongue. "Sit down for me." She licked the tip, tasting his pre-cum. "I'll help you unwind."

Hanataro sat down on the beanbag chair. Yoruichi knelt down between his legs and cupped her breasts. "You like?" she teased, fingering her hard nipples. "I saw you staring at them earlier while we were eating."

"S-Sorry…" the boy stammered, wondering if this was all a dream. "You're just…so beautiful."

"Heheh. Well, it always pleases a lady to know she can turn a man on. Here, your reward." With a lustful smile, she slid Hanataro's cock between her breasts, her dark globes wrapping around his manhood. Her smile widened as Hanataro moaned her name when she squeezed her tits together, trapping his cock in a fleshy vice. "Your cock is so hot," she purred. "My breasts feel like they're going to melt."

"Ahhh…" Hanataro moaned, sitting back in the chair as Yoruichi got him off with her breasts, the feeling indescribably. "Yoruichi…this feels…so good!"

"Really?" Yoruichi teased, dragging her globes up and down Hanataro's cock. She saw the tip swell up and gave it a nice lick, earning more moans. "You look like you're about to burst. Why don't you cum for me?" she said with a lustful smirk. The look of Hanataro's face as he was nearing climax made her even hornier.

"Ah! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh!" Hanataro cried out as the pressure in his balls reached critical mass. The medic threw his head back as he exploded all over Yoruichi's breasts, staining her dark skin with his white cum. "I'm cumming!"

"Ahhh…" Yoruichi hummed as Hanataro's cock shot hot cum all over her chest. She enjoyed the look of debauchery on the boy's face, licking her lips. "So, how was it? My breasts, I mean."

Panting, Hanataro looked down and stared into her golden eyes filled with lust. The hot stare she was giving him made his cock throb in her cleavage, still harder than ever. Yoruichi grabbed her stained shirt and wiped the cum off of it, continuing to smile at Hanataro. "Um…Yoruichi?" Hanataro asked.

Sitting up straight, Yoruichi laid down on top of Hanataro on the beanbag chair, making the boy gap in aroused shock when her breasts rubbed into his small chest. "Yes?" she replied back, tracing his lips with a finger.

Hanataro found his nerve, wrapping her arms around her while his cock rubbed against her stomach. 'Can I…kiss you?"

"With pleasure."

Yoruichi softly pressed her lips against the boys. Hanataro closed his eyes and hugged her tightly, moaning into Yoruichi's lips when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. The werecat hummed as the healer's cock continued to rub against her smooth, flat belly. "Mmmmh…"

Taking hold of Hanataro's small hands, Yoruichi guided them down her elegant body until they reached her ass, still barely covered by her panties. Removing her lips from the healer's, Yoruichi sat up and fingered the hem, smiling seductively at the boy. "Take them off."

Gulping, Hanataro sat up and pulled down Yoruichi's panties, his eyes staring at her dripping honeypot. Yoruichi brought one of his hands towards it and his fingers gently touched her pink folds. ' _It's so wet and hot…'_ the boy mused as his fingers started to rub her.

"Mmmhh…" Yoruichi hummed at the feel of Hanataro's fingers touching her sensitive privates. She took Hanataro's sticky hand and licked her juices off of it, tasting herself. She turned back to Hanataro and looked down at his hard manhood. "You're still so hard. Tell me," she purred into his ear as she cupped his manhood. "Want to have more fun?" Hanataro nodded, a fire awakening inside him. Yoruichi kissed him again and turned around, getting down on her hands and knees. The boy stared in lustful awe when the woman reached down and spread her lips with her fingers, enticing him with her pink hole. "Come on. Put it in," she said.

His breathing becoming ragged, Hanataro got behind the Flash Goddess, his fingers sinking into her juicy ass as he parted her cheeks. A shiver ran down his spine as the tip of his cock pressed against her warm hole. He looked at the window and even though the blinds were closed he could still hear the party going on. "Are…are you sure?" he asked timidly.

"Don't worry. Kisuke's soundproofed the room. And everyone's too busy to notice that we're gone." She turned her head and grinned at the boy. "We've all the time in the world."

Nodding, Hanataro turned his attention back to her enticing hole. He pushed the tip into her and was surprised by how little resistance there was, her pussy sucking him in. Yoruichi let out a low moan as Hanataro slid more into her pussy, inching his way into the insides of her womanhood. "That feels good…" she breathed when Hanataro slid the last inch inside her.

Hanataro almost choked from the feeling he was feeling. Yoruichi's pussy clung to his cock, her wet walls wrapping around him in a wet vice. His fingers squeezed Yoruichi's ass as he tried to steady himself. He didn't want to embarrass himself by blowing his load too early. "Y-Yoruichi!" he moaned.

"Go ahead and move," Yoruichi instructed. She knew that the healer's shy, timid nature would need some coaxing if she was to find the man inside. "Go slow. I want to feel it."

Sliding his cock out of Yoruichi's cunt, Hanataro moaned louder as her pussy tried to suck him back in. His movements were slow, getting used to the feel of a woman wrapped around his cock. Despite the A/C, sweat began to bead down Hanataro's back as his body heated up.

"Ohhhh…" Yoruichi moaned, bucking into Hanataro's slow thrusts. Her ass jiggled as it smacked the boy's hips. She reached up and undid her ponytail, letting her long purple hair sprawl down her shoulders.

Hanataro's hips smacked Yoruichi's ass harder when he reached for her waist, thrusting into her faster. Wanting to tease the boy further, Yoruichi used her experience to her advantage and squeezed her muscles down on Hanataro's cock. The effect was instantaneous; Hanataro, gasping in sheer ecstasy, leaned down and wrapped his thin arms around her and pressed himself against her back. "Yoruichi!" he moaned, fucking her like a horny dog.

"Ohhhhh! That'a boy!" the woman slurred. Her pussy tightened around Hanataro as he hit her most sensitive spots. "So good! You're fucking me like a rabbit!" she smiled. Hanataro reached down and grabbed her swaying tits, squeezing them in his small hands. ' _He's quite good! To think he was a virgin an hour ago. OH!'_ her eyes widened when Hanataro started hitting her G-spot harder. ' _Fuuuuuck! My head's going numb! He's learning my sweet spots pretty fast!'_ Her panting grew as Hantaro's cock reshaped her insides, his small body clinging to hers. ' _He'll make a good fuck-buddy if I train him.'_

Yoruichi's fingers clawed at the floor and her face twisted with lust. "Fuck!" she panted. It'd been a while since she'd made the beast with two backs and Hanataro was fucking her so good. ' _He's fucking me so hard! I'm gonna cum!'_

But Hanataro's moans snapped her out of it. "Yoruichi!" he cried out, his arms wrapping around her belly. "I'm gonna blow!" His eyes squeezed shut as the pressure in his balls reached its peak again.

The two fornicating Soul Reapers both cried out in unison as Hanataro blew his load inside of her, spraying her pussy with white cum. Yoruichi felt her mind melt as Hanataro dumped his load into her womb. "Ohhhhh…" she slurred, pleasure washing over her from the feeling of having a man climax and creampie her. As the two panted for breath, Yoruichi wiped her sweaty brow. ' _Whew! I almost lost it before he did. Still though,'_ her smile returned when Hanataro sat up and she felt his cock move inside her, the boy still hard. ' _I still haven't had my fill yet.'_

Hanataro looked down at Yoruichi's cunt when he pulled out and gulped when he saw white liquid dripping out of her. "Um…Yoruichi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cum inside you," he apologize. He may not know much about sex but even he knew how babies were made.

Sitting up, Yoruichi kissed the boy's forehead. "You're adorable when you care. Don't worry," she said with a comforting smile. "I'm on the pill so there's no babymaking today. Now then…" her hand reached down and grasped Hanataro's stiff cock, slickened with her juices. "You just can't seem to calm down. Who knew Unohana's little Third-Seat was such a stud." She pressed her lips agasint his and moaned as they kissed, his hands reaching out to cup her bouncy breasts.

Soon, the two directed themselves back to the beanbag chair. Hanataro sat down and laid back while Yoruichi walked over to him, shaking her hips with each step seductively. She turned around to show off her wonderful booty again and slid down Hanataro's chest, heat developing from the erotic friction their sweaty bodies were developing. Yoruichi moaned as she lowered herself down onto Hanataro's cock. "Ohhhh!" Hanataro gasped when the werecat started to move, her pussy moving around his cock, stirring up the hot cum inside her. "Yoruichi! You…feel amazing!" he gasped, his hands going to her hips.

"Oh yes!" Yoruichi's ass jiggled as she rode the boy like a cowgirl. She put her hands on the boy's knees to steady herself while she slid up and down his shaft. She grabbed Hanataro's hands and guided them to her breasts, letting him cup her soft globes again. "Your cock feels so good inside me!"

Yoruichi turned her head and Hanataro met her with a kiss. The Third-Seat began to feel his mind melt as his tongue melded with hers. He'd never felt so good before. Until now he'd no idea that a woman could feel so sublime. He didn't care if Soi-Fon eviscerated him if she found out about this. It'd have been worth it in the end.

Soon the beanbag chair began to become soaked as Yoruichi's womanly juices dripped onto it. White spunk began to leak out of her from Hanataro's cock mashing the cum he'd shot into her earlier, the feeling oddly satisfying to the boy. The werecat arched her back when Hanataro, finding his kinky side, pinched her sensitive nipples. Her face began to show a fucked-stupid smile as the pleasure in her loins overwhelmed her. Her moans became even louder when she felt the tip touch her cervix, her toes curling in response. "Fuck! Yes! Oh!" she moaned with each slide down Hanataro. She leaned back into his small chest and panted like a bitch in heat, feeling the cauldron of pleasure inside her boil over. ' _Fuck! So fucking good!'_ she lewdly thought. ' _My pussy's melting! I'm gonna cum!'_

Hanataro panted as he squeezed Yoruichi's breasts, unable to get enough of the woman's tempting body. He pulled her against him and began to meet her bouncing with his own small thrusts, eanring louder cries from the werecat. It was fortunate that Yoruichi had the foresight to soundproof her room. Otherwise everyone outside would've been privy to their hot sex.

The pleasure started to feel so good to Yoruichi that tears began to fall down her face. Very few men could make her feel this good and Hanataro was still a newbie to sex. "Don't stop!" she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut as she threw her head back. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Hanataro grunted, holding the larger woman tightly agasint him. His balls tightened for a third and final time and he knew this was the end. "I'm gonna cum too!"

Unlike before, it was Yoruichi who came first. The woman smiled lewdly as she came, her moan echoing throughout the room. "OHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" she shouted. Her pussy gushed around the cock plugging her insides, staining the beanbag chair. She turned her head and kissed him one last time, swallowing his moan when he came inside her again. Heat burned inside her womb, feeling her lower half melt as the boy emptied his balls inside her. "Mmmmmh!"

The two lay on the beanbag chair, their sweaty bodies pressed against one another. As silence filled the room, the sound of the party came back and they both realized that too much time had passed. "I suppose we should be getting back?" Hanataro asked, feeling a little awkward.

"Yes. The last thing we need is for Soi-Fon to barge in and see this. Or Kisuke, heaven forbid." The woman got off of Hanataro and walked over to a drawer to grab a towel to clean herself up. She handed another to the boy and after they'd cleaned themselves up they got dressed. Before heading back, Yoruichi kissed his cheek. "You're quite something. I'll be sure to invite you over the next time we have a party."

Hanataro blushed, not knowing how to respond. "Thanks, Yoruichi."

The two returned to the party and sat back down. Orihime, who'd completely forgotten the two had left, smiled at them. "Hey guys. What took so long?"

Yoruichi waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, it just took a while to find something that fit Hanataro. He's a bit on the small side after all."

Hanataro quickly looked over at Soi-Fon and was relieved to see that she was still trying to kill Kisuke, oblivious to what went on inside. ' _Whew. Looks like all's well that ends well…'_

 _ **Later that day…  
**_ **Soul Society**

Back where he belonged, Hanataro headed for his room, in need of a desperate shower. As he neared his room he saw his captain coming towards him. "Oh, hello Captain Unohana."

"Hanataro," she addressed. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"I did," Hanataro beamed. "I had a lot of fun."

"Well good." Suddenly Unohana's lips formed a knowing smile. "Considering you smell of sweat and Lady Yoruichi's perfume, I imagine you had a very pleasant experience. Perhaps you can tell me all about it tonight…"

Hanataro gulped at the look the woman was giving him.

' _How do I end up in these situations?'_

 _The End_


	7. Volleyball Beach Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Foursome!**

 _Volleyball Beach Fun_

"Ahhh," sighed Unohana as she and her lieutenant stepped out onto the beach. "What a lovely day for a trip to the beach." Beside her walked Isane, some towels and a cooler in her hands.

The pair had decided that they needed some time away from the Soul Society, their work at Squad Four becoming stressful in the days after Aizen's defeat since more work had to be done to help make things get back to normal. Isane had mentioned the time they'd all gone to the beach with Ichigo and his friends, giving Unohana the idea that perhaps some R&R at the beach was in order.

Turning her head, Retsu saw the embarrassed look on Isane's face. The two were in Gigais which meant that people could see the two Soul Reapers.

And there was a lot to look at.

"What's wrong, Isane?" Retsu asked despite knowing the answer. "Is the bikini I picked out for you too uncomfortable?" she teased.

Isane shook her head but the blush and embarrassed expression she wore said otherwise. Like usual, Unohana was the one who picked out a swimsuit for her Isane. This time the woman had decided on a pink one piece that exposed her stomach and her a lot of her cleavage, making her feel inadequate.

Likewise, Unohana wore a bikini that didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Her white bikini top showed off a lot of her breasts, showing how firm and bouncy they were. And her bottom hugged her ass, giving a nice cameltoe to anyone looking. Unohana didn't mind if her outfit was a little risqué. Deep down she was always a bit on the exhibitionist side.

The two chose a spot away from the throng of people so they could sunbathe. Isane lathered sunscreen onto her body before doing the same to her captain. When Unohana laid down on a towel to undo her bikini strap, Isane blushed harder seeing the sides of her captain's boobs spill out.

Something that Isane had kept secret was that she was a lesbian. To make matters worse for her, she'd always admired her captain in a less than professional manner secretly. To touch her naked back and rub the sunscreen into her soft skin was heaven for the lieutenant. She only wished she could say something to Unohana but she was afraid that at best Unohana would reject her advances or worse, dismiss her as her lieutenant for having such feelings for her superior.

"Mmmhh…that's nice," Unohana sighed, lying her head down on the towel. "This was a nice day to come out and enjoy the sun."

Sitting on her own towel, Isane nodded, enjoying the gentle, cool sea breeze. She laid down next to her captain and started to enjoy the eye candy that was her captain's beautiful body…until a voice came from out of nowhere, snapping the two out of their restfulness.

"Hey. You mind moving? We want to sunbathe here."

Isane sat up and turned around, a rare look of anger on her face. "Hey! We were here first! Find another…spot…" Isane's words trailed off when her eyes saw who it was who'd interrupted them. "You!" she gasped.

Tying her bikini back on, Unohana sat up and turned to see who it was, not recognizing the voice. When she turned she saw that it was not one but two intruders who'd interrupted them. "Wait…" Unohana's eyes narrowed as she dug into her memories. Like Isane, she'd never seen these two before. But she did know who they were however, just by staring at them.

"Would you mind?" Tier Halibel asked as she stood in front of the two women. Beside her stood one of her Fracción, Mila Rose. "We want to sunbathe here," the woman told the two. She wore a yellow bikini that showed off all of her curves and assets. Her subordinate, like Isane, wore a one-piece that showed off her atheletic body and left a lot to ogle. Unohana noted that the two were in Gigais as they were without their mask fragments.

Mila Rose frowned. "Master Halibel. Aren't these two…"

"I see," Unohana said, "You are the Espada, Halibel, correct?"

"That I am. Or was, to be more precise," Halibel clarified. "The Espadas are no more. In Aizen's and Barragan's absence I'm the new ruler of Hueco Mundo."

"Congratulations," Unohana said while she rose to her feet.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind?"

"Hey wait!" Isane interrupted. "I thought you were dead! Captain Hitsugaya told us Aizen killed you. And…" she looked over at Mila Rose, "Didn't you burn to death?"

"Don't remind me," Mila Rose bristled, running a hand through her hair.

"I suppose that it's true: it's darkest at the base of the brightest lighthouse." Halibel crudely mocked. "The girl that Aizen kidnapped found and healed us. Afterwards we returned to Hueco Mundo."

Unohana pursed her lips and frowned. She made a mental note to pay Orihime Inoue a visit for some answers. "I see. So if you're the new Queen then why are you here?" she asked.

"I needed a break. Keeping Hollows in line is no easy task. Now for the last time, would you leave?" the Arrancar demanded. "Mila Rose and I want to sunbathe in peace."

"Can't we simply sunbathe together quietly?" Unohana suggested. "I'd prefer that things didn't come to violence over something so trivial."

Mila Rose bared her teeth to the captain. "What makes you think we want anything to do with Soul Reapers?" she demanded. She took a step forward only for her master to hold up a hand.

"Peace, Mila Rose. We're here to relax. Starting a fight is pointless." Halibel reached into the bag she brought and pulled out an object: a volleyball. "Perhaps we can decide things with a little game," she suggested, pointed to a volleyball net nearby on the beach.

"What do you propose?" Unohana asked.

"A simple game of volleyball. That's all. We are here to relax and have fun, after all." She handed Unohana the ball. "Two on two. The winning team gets to tell the other what to do. If you win and tell us to win, we'll leave."

"And if you win?" Isane asked. Her cheeks turned red when she noticed the blonde woman looking up and down, the gleam in her eye telling the silver-haired girl she liked what she was seeing.

"I'll think of something," Halibel cryptically said, turning to the girl's captain. "Do we have a deal?"

"I suppose," Unohana sighed. "If nothing else, Isane and I can always find another spot to sunbathe."

The four women walked over to the net. "First to five?" Halibel suggested, staring at Unohana through the net.

"Sure."

Isane felt a wave of comfort when Unohana gave her a comforting smile. She had Captain Unohana on her side. There was no way they could lose…

 _ **Thirty Minutes later…**_

' _I don't believe it!'_ Isane thought in horror as she watched the ball hit the ground. ' _We lost!'_

Though the lieutenant was confidant in her skills, she was constantly distracted by both her captain's amazing body as well as the beautiful Arrancars. It was because of such distractions that had led to Halibel spiking the ball and getting the final point.

Halibel gave the two defeated Soul Reapers a sly smile. "Game. Set. Match," she smirked. "Looks like we win." Beside her Mila Rose grinned. It may have been a small victory but after the defeat she and her master went through it was something.

Sighing, Unohana merely shrugged. It'd been a close game but in the end they lost. "Oh well. At least it was a fun game."

"I agree," Halibel nodded. "It's been a while since Mila Rose and I cut loose."

"Come to think of it, didn't you have two other subordinates?" Unohana asked.

"They're watching over things in Hueco Mundo," Halibel explained.

Unohana and Isane walked back to their things and prepared to leave. "Well, I suppose we'll be taking our leave."

"Hold on," Halibel said. "It occurs to me that we had a lot of fun. Perhaps for today we could let bygones be bygones. We aren't your enemies anymore and you seem more pleasant than your comrades."

The healer smiled at the Arrancar. "The feeling is mutual. So what do you propose for your one condi-"

The two were interrupted when they heard a smacking sound and a loud yelp. "Hey! What do you think you're going?" They turned to see Mila Rose standing behind the tall lieutenant, copping a feel of her backside with her rough hands. Isane's blush intensified when she saw her captain watching her get molested right in front of her.

"I saw the way you were looking at us during the game," Mila Rose purred into Isane's ear. "You like girls, don't you? Well as a matter of fact: so do I." Her hands reached around, trailing up Isane's stomach before they cupped her breasts, making the girl squeak with embarrassment. "And you know what they say: to the victor go the spoils."

Isane became mortified when Mila Rose grabbed the sides of her bikini and pulled, exposing her breasts to the open air. She looked over at the other two women for support. Halibel was looking at her with same eyes as Mila Rose but she also noticed something that made her blush even harder than before: Unohana had an aroused expression on her face as well.

"Well now," Unohana said as she and Halibel turned back to each other. She could tell that Halibel was thinking on the same lines. "That's a curious victory prize."

"But…" Halibel stepped forward and reached for Unohana, sliding her hand past her waist to touch her barely-clothed ass. "A very entertaining idea. And Mila Rose is right. To the victors go to spoils. How about for our win you have some fun with us?" she said, her face nearing Unohana's.

Unohana was getting turned on by the Arrancar's advances but had one major concern before things got hot and heavy. "Right here?" she asked, feeling a blush from embarrassment when she looked over at the people nearby. "Won't others see us?"

"That's what makes it more fun," Halibel smirked. Grabbing Unohana's braid, Halibel pulled the captain into a deep kiss. The two knelt down on the towel while they made out. Both started to cop a feel of the other's beautiful body. Unohana cooed as Halibel bit down gently on her lower lip, her hands undoing the knot to Unohana's bikini.

While the captain and Arrancar were busy getting real friendly, their subordinates were having fun as well. Isane felt a shiver run down her spine when Mila Rose licked her ear, the lioness Arrancar's hands fondling her breasts. The silver-haired girl bit down on her lip when Mila Rose's breasts rubbed into her back. She could tell that Mila Rose was aroused, feeling her hard nipples poking into her back through her swimsuit. "Come now, just admit it," Mila Rose teased. Isane hissed when Mila Rose's fingers pinched her tender nipples. "You like girls, don't you?"

"Y-yes," Isane admitted. "I do."

Chuckling, Mila Rose turned the girl around and kissed her. To Isane, being kissed by such a beautiful woman, even if she was a former enemy, was like a dream come true since she'd never been able to open up about her sexual orientation to anyone other than her sister. She melted into the kiss as Mila Rose felt her up, her hands reaching up to cup the dark-skinned woman's bouncy breasts.

"Mmmmh…" moaned the Arrancar. Taking Isane by the hand, Mila Rose guided her over to their towels, kneeling down next to Unohana and Halibel, the two women sucking face passionately. Isane's eyes glanced over at her captain and noticed her bikini lying next to her, her breasts glistening from the summer sun above them.

Unohana returned the favor and pulled off Halibel's bikini top. The two half-naked women cupped their tits and rubbed them against each other. Both moaned as their nipples touched, delightful heat blossoming inside them while they continued to kiss. Halibel hummed into Unohana's sweet lips when the captain sucked on her tongue.

Isane blushed as Mila Rose peeled off her swimsuit, pulling it down her sides. "Wa-wait!" the girl insisted, pushing her away. "People will see!"

"So?" Mila Rose grinned. She reached for her swimsuit and peeled it off of her sweaty body. Her smile widened when Isane's eyes became glued to her breasts. "Let them watch. We're just four ladies having a good time." Mila Rose pulled the girl into another breathtaking kiss. Isane melted into the woman's lips, wrapping her arms around her. Mila nibbled on her lower lip as her hands tugged Isane's swimsuit past her ass. Isane wiggled out of it and let it slide past her legs, baring it all to the world.

The Arrancar's lips started to attack Isane's neck, peppering her with light kisses and nibbles while her hand dipped between Isane's legs. "Wow…" she purred into Isane's ear as her fingers touched her pussy. "You're already so wet. Do we turn you on that much?"

"Yes…" Isane whispered, cupping the woman's seductive ass with her hands. "Oh…" She kissed Mila Rose as the woman rubbed her pussy, molding her ass in her hands.

Over on the towel next to them, Unohana and Halibel were getting hot and heavy. They discarded their bikini bottoms and were baring it all before everyone. The two sexy ladies' legs were tangled up as they scissored together, grinding their pussies. "That feels good…" Halibel slurred, smiling as she gripped Unohana's leg for support.

"Yes," Unohana replied, panting. "So good…" She reached out and palmed Halibel's round breast. "Who knew the Arrancars had such lovely ladies," she smiled.

"And who knew the Soul Society had such sexy bitches," Halibel retorted. She reached down and rubbed Unohana's clit. "Fuck, this feels amazing!" she moaned, throwing her head back.

Unohana reached forward and grabbed Halibel by the back of the head, pulling her into a deep kiss. Their hips moved with a mind of their own as they fucked like beasts. Halibel wrapped her arms around Unohana, her legs wrapping around Unohana's. Their nipples rubbed together as they felt bliss bloom in their loins. "Wanna see who cums first?" she teased.

"Why not?" Unohana smiled lustfully. The two moved in synch, their pussies dripping like crazy. Unohana hissed as her clit brushed against Halibel's, sending jolts of ecstasy coursing through her veins like lightning.

"Ah! Fuck!" Halibel gasped. She was so horny and her pussy felt like it was about to gush at any second. She threw her head back and moaned, letting Unohana attack her neck as she tensed up. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" she gasped. The blue sky started to spin as Halibel reached her climax, gushing all over Unohana's lower half.

Halibel kissed Unohana passionately, reaching down to rub the captain's clit again. Unohana smiled as she lost herself to the ecstasy. Moaning into the Arrancar's plump lips, Unohana joined Halibel in climax. Their naked bodies became covered in their silver love juices.

Pulling away from the kiss, Halibel unwrapped her legs from around Unohana and looked around, smirking. "It seems we've drawn a crowd."

Unohana turned and saw a crowd of people watching them, many of them with their phones out recording them. "So much for keeping quiet."

"Well it's hard to blame them," Halibel replied, pointing to their subordinates. "They're giving quite the show."

The lieutenant and Fracción were getting hot and heavy. Isane lay on her back, the Lioness on top of her. Her back arched as the Arrancar sucked on her breasts, leaving bite marks from her sharp teeth. The girl wailed in unadulterated ecstasy while Mila Rose plunged three fingers in and out of her pussy, her hands clawing at the woman's shoulders and back. "Ohhh! Noooo!" she moaned as her pussy gushed around Mila Rose's fingers.

"Ahahah! Look at you squirt!" Mila Rose grinned, enjoying the look on Isane's face. "You like being watched by everyone as you cum, don't you?" she teased.

"Ah! Ohhhh!" Isane moaned. Mila Rose silenced her with a deep kiss. Isane felt like she was going to melt, a lustful heat burning inside of her. She saw the crowd watching them and blushed as hard she could. She covered her face in embarrassment. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Yes," Mila Rose purred as she sat up, pulling Isane's hands away. "It makes it more fun, doesn't it?" She rubbed her own dripping folds and licked her sticky fingers. "Why don't we get the crowd more excited?"

"Mmmh!" went Isane as Mila Rose sat down on her face, her hands threading through the girl's silver hair as she made her munch on her muff. Getting turned on from the exhibitionism, Isane started to lick the woman's cunt. She'd only had a few sexual encounters in the past but she'd never felt this turned on for another woman before. ' _She tastes so good…'_ the girl thought as her tongue lapped at the woman's folds.

Mila Rose bit down on her lower lip while Isane ate her out. ' _Ooooh! She's good! This slut's a natural pussyeater! Too bad I can't take her with me back to Hueco Mundo. She's better at pleasing a girl than Sung-Sun or Apacci.'_

Isane's tongue started to attack Mila Rose's clit, licking it gently while her hands cupped the dark-skinned woman's tight ass. The dark-skinned woman threw her head back and moaned lewdly into the open air as Isane continued giving her cunnilingus. Soon the Arrancar was howling in ectasty by Isane's skillful tongue. ' _Mmmmh! So delicious!'_ Isane thought as she tasted the Arrancar. She reached around her wide thighs and spread Mila Rose's lips with her fingers, her tongue diving into her wet honeypot.

"Mmmmh! Fuck!" Mila Rose moaned, her lips spreading into a wide smile. Squeezing her eyes shut, she reached for her large breasts and squeezed them. "I'm cumming!" she moaned before she squirted her juices all over Isane's face. "Drink my juices, bitch!" Mila Rose ordered, keeping the lieutenant's face pressed agasint her muff as she came.

Isane lapped up the juices, the taste of the Arrancar's cunt intoxicating. When Mila Rose let go of her head, Isane lay back on the towel panting, her lips covered in juices. When a shadow loomed over her and covered her from the hot sun above them, Isane wiped the juices from her mouth and opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the face of Halibel smiling seductively down at her.

"Your captain and I decided to make a little trade," Halibel explained. She pointed to the side and Isane turned her head. She saw her captain lying on her towel with her legs pulled back. Her hands were gripping Mila Rose's head as the Arranar ate her out. Watching another woman lick her captain's pussy made Isane really jealous, her cheeks burning with want.

The girl was distracted, however, when Halibel turned around and sat her delicious booty down on Isane's face. "Why don't we make each other feel good?" Halibel suggested, laying down on top of Isane and going to town on the lieutenant's cunt, licking her dripping folds. Isane found it a little hard to breath but she soon started to get into it as Halibel ate her out. "Mmmh…" Halibel purred as her tongue licked the girl's pink folds. "You've such a cute pussy. I'm quite jealous of your captain."

While the Espada was busy having fun with her lieutenant, Unohana was having some fun of her own with Mila Rose. "Oooh! That feels nice…" she moaned, gasping as Mila Rose licked her clit.

Looking up at the lustful captain, Mila Rose smirked. "You want to make things…interesting?" When Unohana looked up, she saw Mila Rose reach into the bag she brought and pulled out a very special object: a double-ended dildo.

Unohana raised an eyebrow. "A dildo? To the beach?"

Bringing one of the ends to her lips, Mila smiled as she gave the toy a nice, long lick, acting for all the people watching them. "What's wrong with a little fun?" she teased. She lavished the toy with her spit, her free hand reaching down and rubbing Unohana's pussy with her nimble fingers. Once the toy was nice and wet, Mila Rose brought it to her hole.

The captain hissed as the toy pushed into her, stretching her hole. "It's big…"

"Intimidated, captain?" Mila Rose taunted.

Unohana gave a rare smirk. "No, it feels good."

Laying back, Mila Rose slipped the other end into her pussy. Both women shifted their hips, fucking their pussies with the sextoy. The two moaned as they fucked. "Fuck yeah!" Mila Rose moaned, smiling as the crowd watching them grew. "Fuck my pussy!"

"With pleasure."

The Arrancar gasped when Unohana sat up and laid on top of her. The toy inside them bent as Unohana started to move her hips, moaning like a slut as her pussy moved around her. Mila Rose groaned as Unohana's hips slapped hers, the toy moving in and out of her as if Unohana was actually fucking her. Unohana smiled at the debauched look on Mila Rose's face, devouring her lips with another kiss. Their breasts pushed together as they continued to fuck, their sensitive nipples rubbing together.

Over on Isane's towel, Isane was lost in a sea of ecstasy. She ate out Halibel while the Espada licked her dripping folds. She moaned into the mocha-skinned woman's snatch when Halibel licked her clit, making her head fog up. ' _Oooooh! She's so sexy! I feel like I'm gonna cum any minute!'_ She retaliated by licking Halibel's clit, the Espada's soft thighs squeezing her head.

"Mmmmh! Your pussy's so tasty," Halibel purred. She slid two fingers into the girl's snatch and pumped them in and out, smirking as Isane's cunt made dirty noises. "Look at how wet you are! You must be about to gush," she teased.

"Mmmmh!"

"I'll take that as a yes," the woman grinned. She felt Isane's hole tighten around her fingers and scissored her digits.

Moaning into Halibel's honeypot, Isane felt her mind turn to mush. "Mmmmmmh!" she moaned as she gushed around Halibel's fingers. Her tongue delved into Halibel's cunt, licking her sweet spot and forcing the woman to cum with her.

"OHHHHHHH!" both Unohana and Mila Rose moaned as they came together as well, their pussies gushing around the toy. As Unohana lay back, the toy slipped out of Mila Rose, the Arrancar writhing in sheer ecstasy.

The four woman paused in their public debauchery, Unohana pumping the toy gently in and out of her while Halibel rolled off of Isane's face. "This was a fun day," Unohana giggled before finally pulling the dildo out of her.

"It was. But…" Halibel narrowed her eyes as the crowd of onlookers continued to videotape them. "We should probably do something about them."

Isane sat up and covered her face in shame. The embarrassment she felt earlier came back. She knew that if the videos of them fucking on the beach were to make it back to the Seireitei she'd be in so much trouble.

The girl jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see the smiling face of Unohana. "Don't worry, Isane. I'll deal with our watchers." She saw that in Unohana's hand was the memory-erasing gizmo that Soul Reapers use.

"But…Captain Unohana. That's a lot of people to erase their memories."

"Just give me a few minutes…"

As Unohana quickly got dressed and walked over to the crowd, Isane and the Arrancars got dressed. She saw multiple puffs of smoke and suddenly everyone was on their back unconscious. "There. All better," Unohana said.

"Cute. But what'll happen when they check their phones?" Halibel pointed out.

"A fair concern. However, this is a much newer model." Unohana held up the item. "After we realized that the World of the Living had entered into a more technological environment, we designed our Kikanshinki to emit an electromagnetic pulse. Everyone's phones were wiped when I used it."

"Convenient," Halibel said. She stretched her tired limbs before turning to Mila Rose and nodded. "Well, this has been an eventful day. We'll be returning to Hueco Mundo. It's been fun, Soul Reapers."

Unohana bowed. "It was. Perhaps next time we can actually sunbathe."

"I'd like that."

The captain and lieutenant watched them leave. Isane sighed in exasperation. She turned to her captain. "Um…should I start packing up to leave?" she asked.

To her surprise, Unohana shook her head. "Not yet. I'd like to have some more fun now that it's just the two of us."

"What do you-" Isane almost died of shock when her captain leaned forward and kissed her. "C-captain?" she gaped.

"Oh come now, Isane. You've been wanting me to do that since I first slipped on my swimsuit." Unohana looked at her lieutenant with a knowing eye. "I knew of your sexual orientation but I didn't want to embarrass you. It's quite fortunate…"

"How?"

"That I swing that way too." Unohana's eyes lit up with deviousness. "So why don't we have some fun. After all…" Unohana held up the dildo that Mila Rose forgot to take back. "We came here to unwind."

Isane smiled happily. Suddenly this trip didn't seem like a waste after all…

The End

 **A.N.: Until next summer!**


End file.
